A Passion
by TinkerBell9
Summary: Ever wonder what it's like to be forced into a marriage where the one you're supposed to love for eternity, you hate with a passion? Well James and Lily do. Of course they don't have much of a choice, because they are the offspring of kings and queen who
1. Their Story

A Passion  
  
Chapter 1 Their Story.  
  
" There was a boy. A very strange, enchanted boy. They say he wondered very far, very far. Over land, and sea. A little shy and sad of eye. But very wise, was he. And then one day, one magic day he passed my way. While we spoke of many things, fools and kings, this he said to me, 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return.'" An eighteen-year-old boy sang. A depressing song, yes. But not worth singing, no.  
  
" This is a story, a story about love. A love that was engulfed in hatred, and somber ways of enforcement." Another eighteen-year-old boy said calmly without any signs of depression. He kept on, " The two found their peaceful love for each other, and their passion was no longer in hatred. The only thing to keep them apart were their parents." The boy took a deep breath and continued. " They were separated and forbidden to see each other and their wedding date was canceled. Not only did this ruin their lives, but also it made it a challenge. They took the opportunity to love in secret." The boy stopped and turned towards the other.  
  
" This is a story of no ordinary love. They hated each other with a passion that seemed that it would live forever. That is until they realized that you never honor how good you have it, until it's gone." The boy told with respect. " This is their story." 


	2. Love at First Sight?

A Passion  
  
Chapter 2 Love at first sight?  
  
" JAMES!" An impatient mother was on the run. " James Alexander, you better get your royal butt over here." She spat. " Don't make me, I swear I will-"  
  
"Muuuum!" A tall boy of the age of eight wined as he jumped from his hiding spot, which was behind the long velvet curtains. " I don't want to see that- " "Young princess." His mother gave a warning look. " Young princess," He said half-heartily. " I really don't want to see her. She's a brat and she's so snobby!"  
  
His mom gave him a funny look. "Well so are you dear." She teased. James' mouth dropped open. Another boy of the age of eight turned around the corner and stuffed marshmallows into James' open mouth. James spat them out and gave the boy a death glare.  
  
" I'd watch out Jamsie boy, next time there will be dragon flies stuffed into that massive trap of yours." The boy grinned. He turned towards James' mum and bowed politely. "Good morning Queen..um..aunt Audrilyne." He gave a cheesy smile.  
  
" Good morning to you too young Sirius." She smiled and turned towards her son. She started to giggle. James looked at her and then at Sirius and said, " You know what I think?" He looked at his cousin and mum suspiciously," I think that you both are in this together, to try and get me, no one's on my side." He pouted for another 60 seconds and then huffed off.  
  
" The boy's out of his mind." The queen muttered to herself as she walked of towards the castle's throne. To her husband no doubt. " JAMES, WAIT FOR ME!" Sirius yelled. He had been sitting there by himself for a few seconds, and realized he was all alone. He skipped to his cousin playfully. James turned around slowly then super fast. Sirius didn't know what hit him. James tackled him to the ground. He was trying to force Sirius to,  
  
" SAY GRANDMA HAS SMELLY FEET!" A small girl at the age of eight yelled at her sister. " C'mon say it, just say it!" The little girl was on top of her sister, pinning her down. " LILY HOPE, GET YOUR FAT ANUS OFF OF ME NOW!" Her sister screamed into Lily's face. Lily scrunched up her face. " EWW! You spit on me!"  
  
" Lily if you don't get off of me right now I will scream for daddy or mummy, now get off of me!" Her sister tried to say calmly but threateningly. " Hmm," Lily acted as though she thought of what her older sister had said. " No, I don't think so." She said calmly.  
  
" DAD, MUMMY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Lily shifted on her sister's stomach and covered her ears tightly with her hands. " DADDY, MUMMY, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME, LILY IS ON ME AND HER FAT BODY IS CRUSHING ME!!" She let out a gasp for air. Lily had just pressed harder into her gut. Lily was laughing hard at the state of her sister's face.  
  
Just then two strong hands picked Lily up by the waist and placed her gently on her feet, off of her sister. Lily's nightgown was all scrunched up. Lily smoothed it out and looked up at a half angry face. Lily's father was looking down on her, crossed arms and an angry frown on his face.  
  
" Lillian Hope AnnaElise Evans." Her father roared gently. Her father had a gruff voice when he was upset. He tapped his foot waiting for an answer.  
  
" Yes daddy?" Lily looked at him a little scared. She hated when he said her full name. Especially Lillian and AnnaElise. She hated her name. She liked Lily and Hope and that was it.  
  
" What in Merlin's beard were you doing?" His voice quiet and deadly. " Were you aware that you were on top of your sister?" He kept his voice down still.  
  
"Um..actually daddy, I was aware that I had fallen on Petunia. I was about to get up when I fell again and then-" Lily lied easily.  
  
" STOP this nonsense right now. I hate it when you lie. You need to grow up and learn to behave better." Her dad warned. " But I do behave daddy, I do, in front of adults and-" She tried to say insistently. " Lily, all I'm saying is to behave better. And I never, ever want to see you like this. Do you understand me?" Her father warned again.  
  
She mumbled. Her father's voice had risen. " Lily, do you understand me? Do you young lady?" Her father's voice was now quiet and warning. Not a good sign.  
  
" Yes father." Lily whispered loud enough for him to hear and looked down ashamed. " Good, now get to your chamber. I want you ready in one hour. You are to meet your future husband."  
  
Lily looked up outraged. " Father, I am only eight, and I'm already betrothed?" Lily said fuming. Her father looked down at her again. " Lily you will do as I say. I am your King and your father. I care for you, and I don't want to lead to the incompatibility chamber. You will go there for an hour if you disobey me. Now get" He pointed to the direction of her room.  
  
Lily gazed up at him with intense dislike for a few seconds, then ran to her room with tears forming in her eyes. She hated her dad right now. But she had to do what she was told. She thought about what to do to make him feel guilty, but couldn't think of anything good. So she stuck with the original ' I'm not going to talk to you' scheme.  
  
She went to her large closet and looked at all the long flowing evening gowns. She hated her royal self. She wished she could be anything but a princess right now.  
  
James sighed. He hated being a prince and not being able to choose for his own self. Sirius was jumping on James' king-size bed. The silk sheets were slipping to the stone floor.  
  
" Ah what's the matter Jamsie boy?" Sirius asked his cousin. James replied with, " Nothing, just hating life. Sirius, what if this girl is fat and pimply with a bad temper?"  
  
Sirius thought about it, then he said, " Then, she is fat and pimply with a bad temper." James grabbed the forgotten pillow on the floor and chucked it at Sirius' head. Sirius flew off the bed, well not exactly flew but jumped off of it in a hurry and grabbed the nearest pillow to him. It was on.  
  
Mean while, Queen Audrilyne was arranging things in the great banquet room for the ball. She sent curtains flying with her wand, and new ones came. They set themselves up perfectly. The Persian rugs were taken out of the room and the stones were shined. An enormous antique dining table came out. It was shoved into the side of the room. The middle and the rest of the side were for dancing. The banquet room was extensive. It had a heavenly touch to it. Its theme was a misty night. The ceiling was bewitched to look like silver fairy dust in the clouds.  
  
There was one hour left till the ball was to take place. There was no sign of Audrilyne's son and she was wondering if he had run away. She walked slowly towards his chamber. There were noises coming from it and then she realized they were moans of pain. Audrilyne was getting scared what if her son was hurt and couldn't meet his wife to be. He would have to meet her at the age of sixteen. Two months before their wedding. That would not be a great idea.  
  
She leaped a little to his room, not wanting to cause attention to herself. The house elves were watching her pass, with great admiration. They all bowed and curtsied. She bowed her head in respect, and they leaped up in joy.  
  
When she got to the chamber, the moans were getting louder. She opened the chamber postern and walked in. She found that the moans of pain weren't from her son, but from her nephew.  
  
" James Alexander Monroe Potter!" She screeched. " I can't believe you. Here you are wrestling with your cousin, not to mention your almost squishing him to death, get off of him now, and your not even ready. There is a half an hour before the ball starts and your not even ready. I am shocked. You better get your butt in that shower and in that little tuxedo of yours and get ready. I mean it mister." She walked out of the chamber room in a huff and her footsteps from her high heels were growing distant.  
  
When she was clear out of hearing, James through a tantrum. " I hate this! I wanna grow up now and move out. Do you think it would be okay if we behead her tonight? I mean it won't hurt anyone, I think. Okay, so that's a little harsh, I think we should tell the girl to get lost and maybe she might run off a cliff, no," Then It clicked. A grin spread upon his face. " Sirius, while I'm in the shower, I need you to get the pranks out."  
  
Sirius smiled and pushed him into the bathroom. " Don't worry about it Cuz. I have everything planned out. Just hurry cause I don't want Auntie to come back and throw a fit cause you still look the same." James winked and shut the bathroom door behind him. This was going to be a long night.  
  
Carriages were pulling up. Everyone was getting out and walking up to The Potter's castle. There were all sorts of people coming out of the carriages. Some were fat with tight dresses on, or some fat with loose robes on, or really slim with two much jewelry or too much make up. Then there were the really pretty adults. There were no pretty little girls. All fat and looking obstinate. The boys were tall and lanky with prankster looks upon them. None of the children looked mature. Typical children.  
  
Everyone was arriving into the banquet hall, and Audrilyne was getting worried. Princess Lily wasn't there and neither was her son. Just as she left the banquet hall, James and Sirius stepped out into the hall leading to the party. They were in deep conversation about pranks. Audrilyne eyed them suspiciously. She gave a little hem hem and tapped her foot warningly. " James, you look nice." She said slowly.  
  
James looked up at his mum. If she had just said he looked nice, why was she still tapping her foot and her arms crossed? " Er thanks mum. You look lovely yourself." He said cautiously. She was capable of exploding anytime. She stopped tapping her foot and her eyes got big. She licked her fingers and started rubbing his hair down. He fought her off, and believe me, it was no easy challenge. " Mum, leave my hair alone! I already tried, it won't work, it just goes that way." He said irritably. His hair was sticking up in every which way. " Oh well, you look nice to Sirius." And with that she turned towards the banquet hall. They followed her and when they arrived, everyone turned towards the young prince. When he entered, they all started clapping and whistling. The women were saying "Oh he looks so cute." Or, " He's a very handsome young man." And also, " He looks like his father of course."  
  
Everyone looked around and found himself or herself confused. There was one thing missing. "Where's the Princess?" James looked at Sirius and grinned. Maybe she wasn't coming after all.  
  
"LILY!" Lily was struggling to keep herself in that carriage. If she couldn't keep herself in her room in the castle, then she was going to keep herself in that carriage if it was the last thing she could do.  
  
"No!" She gasped. Her father and mother were trying to pull her out. They were tugging on her waist and legs. She was holding on to the rail of the carriage. The horses were entertained by this moment. They kept neighing and swiping their tails at the driver watching.  
  
"Lily I mean it, Let-GO!" Her father had used one last tug and she slipped off. He placed her gently on her feet. They dragged her to the great doors and she was trying to convince them to not let her go. "I don't want to go, I really don't. Please don't make, please don't-" She gasped and the great doors opened.  
  
Everyone in the hall stared. There she was the princess. The Evans' walked to the throne where Lily was to meet Prince James. The Kings and Queens stood, hugged and shook hands. King Lance pushed James forward and Queen Patience pushed Lily forward. They both looked at each other.  
  
The problem with the both of them is they are both very outspoken, and they aren't ashamed. They glared daggers for a second then James shot her with, " You look like a snobby brat." She was provoked. She shot back with, " Well, you look like a conceited underdog." James was about to shoot venom out of his mouth when Queen Audrilyne put an arm around her son. King Douglass put his arm around his daughter. The kids both looked up at their parents. The Kings and Queens both gave each other 'Sorry' looks. James and Lily glared back at each other. At the same time, they both blew raspberries at each other. 


	3. The Not So Nice Ball

A Passion  
  
Chapter 3 The not so Nice Ball  
  
Lily and James went their separate ways. James went to his cousin, and Lily went to a table and sat down. Sirius and James kept glancing her way. Every time she saw them glancing at her she glared daggers.  
  
A young boy walked over to her and sat down. " Hi, my name is Remus Lupin. I am the Lordship's son, and I'm from Sweden." Lily looked at him. Not bad she thought. He was about eight too. He had sandy brown hair and was pale and ethereal. His cheeks were sunken in and it looked as though he had makeup on to cover up some scratches on his face. Lily took her hand and gently touched the sore spot. " What happened?" She asked. Remus panicked for a moment then stuttered, " Oh, oh um I got scratched by a wolf in my woods."  
  
Lily looked at him and found that very hard to believe, but she trusted him. Something about him she liked. " Did it hurt much?" she asked yet again. " Um not really, the blasted thing didn't get deep enough. But it did hurt when my stepmother Diane put this yellowish liquid stuff on the cuts. That hurt like a mother." He smiled. She smiled back with confidence and looked up to James and Sirius acting like her and Remus kissing. How immature they are she thought. She hated them already.  
  
"You wanna go say hi to them?" Remus asked politely. " Um, I'm not sure. I don't like them really. But if you insist, I guess I will." She replied, not wanting to sound like a snob. They got up and walked gracefully towards the two boys.  
  
Right when they were half way towards them, a slow song interrupted their walk. Lily's mother and James' father whisked them off to dance together. Everyone was in a circle, watching. They were waiting for them to dance, then they could dance. They put James and Lily and the middle then left. There they were, staring at each other with hatred in their eyes. James broke out into a simple song.  
  
" I can't believe I'm stuck with her all night." He sang, but at the same time muttered to himself. " I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, prank or box."  
  
"He looks conceited," Lily sang to herself.  
  
" What a total fright." James kept singing.  
  
" If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox." They sang in unison. Both their parents gave them warning looks.  
  
James turned around and faced Lily. He bowed and took her hand up to his lips. She gave him a disgusted look. He kissed it gently and pulled away quickly. " So happy you could come." He sang to her.  
  
Lily took her hand and wiped it on her dress thinking she was going to rub off all the germs. She forced a smile and sang, "So happy to be here." She curtsied. They both turned around to their parents. " How I'd like to run." They sang contemporaneously. They made a movement for the run, but their parents blocked the exits. And gave them death glares that warned them to stay put.  
  
They both turned around to look at each other again. They put on a forced smile, which hurt tremendously. " This is not my idea," Lily sang while walking towards him cautiously. "This isn't my idea," James sang walking towards her to dance. When they reached each other and started dancing, they both sang in a huff, " Of fun."  
  
The whole hall exploded into applause. Then the parent's children started dancing in pairs. Even Sirius and Remus were dancing. Sirius had the Duke's daughter from Belgium and Remus was dancing with the Highness' daughter from Ukraine.  
  
" You look um nice." James whispered in her ear. " Thank you." She said stiffly. " Your mother told you to say that huh?"  
  
" You really think that I would say something nice about you?" He said defensively. " You are so imperative." Lily said lamely. She nor he cared about what they said to each other even if it was crude and rude, as long as the ball was coming to an end, and they were to never see each other again until her sixteenth birthday.  
  
The dance ended and it was time to leave. Go home, away from each other. James kissed her hand and bowed and Lily curtsied and kissed him on the cheek. They both turned and went their separate ways. They both were disgusted in their lips. For the lips had kissed the mortal enemy.  
  
Lily and Remus met up with each other before they left. Remus told her to write him and he would write to her. They had just enough time to exchange addresses, when James came and told her that her parents were waiting. Lily and Remus hugged and he kissed her on the forehead. James was disgusted. He took her arm and led her to the great doors.  
  
" Well here it is, your exit." James showed her, her way out. " Bye James." And he watched the girl he was to love for eternity walk away, but the weird thing was, he hated her with a passion. This relationship was visa versa. Lily didn't want anything to do with him. She hated him with a deep passion. On her way home, Lily let out a great sigh. Her parents looked at her and smiled. Her father patted her head and kissed her forehead and her mum kissed her cheek. " You made it through the night without killing each other. I'm proud of you Lily baby." Her father told her proudly before she slept into a peaceful sleep on her father's shoulder and in her mother's hug. He was proud and she was happy, for once today, she was happy. The horrible dance was over. 


	4. Seven Summers Later

A Passion  
  
Chapter 4 Seven Summers Later  
  
James and Lily were fifteen now. They still looked the same when they were eight, but taller and their bodies was beginning to take shape. Lily was turning into a beautiful young lady. Her hair was a light auburn and her eyes were sea green. She had a few freckles here and there, and she had fair skin. Her auburn hair flowed to the middle of her back in loose curls. She was losing her baby fat fast. She was becoming a heartbreaker with the boys, and the center of jealousy by the girls.  
  
And not to mention James. He was turning even more handsome. He was tall and his body just beginning to have shaped muscles in the right places. He was thin with sun-kissed skin. He had a few freckles on his nose and had chocolate caramel swirl eyes. His hair was light, but beginning to become a darker brown. He was starting to become quite a great charmer with the girls. And it was even easier with his cousin Sirius, who also was great looking and one of the biggest flirts.  
  
The Potters and the Evans' were keeping in a close touch. They wrote each other every week, telling about their child, and arranging the marriage to be a perfect one.  
  
In some of the parent's letters, they wrote,  
  
Dear King and Queen Lance Potter,  
The Children Get Along Quite Nicely.  
Respect from,  
King and Queen Douglass Evans  
  
Dear King and Queen Douglass Evans,  
We'll join lands if this arrangement clicks.  
High Respect from,  
King and Queen Lance Potter  
  
Dear King and Queen Lance Potter,  
My Dear Potter's, that's our point precisely.  
Highest Respect from,  
King and Queen Douglass Evans  
  
Dear King and Queen Douglass Evans,  
It's from such good parenting.  
Highest Respect ever,  
King and Queen Lance Potter  
  
Dear King and Queen Lance Potter,  
And Politics. So Happy We Agree.  
Time is near,  
King and Queen Douglass Evans  
  
Dear King and Queen Douglass Evans,  
I think we got a deal!  
It's almost here,  
King and Queen Lance Potter  
  
Dear King and Queen Lance Potter, James is quite a catch!  
No more fear,  
King and Queen Douglass Evans  
  
Dear King and Queen Douglass Evans, This is my idea..Of a Match!  
Love is near,  
King and Queen Lance Potter  
  
Dear King and Queen Lance Potter, This is my idea..Of a Match!  
Love will be here,  
  
King and Queen Douglass Evans  
  
While the parents were off in their own world, worrying about the wedding, Lily and Remus were keeping in touch. In touch was the key word. He came over from time to time. He didn't come in secret; there was no need. He was already specifically told that he was not to fall in love with her, for she is already betrothed. He agreed, as long as he got to see her, he was happy. They were best friends, and they were always going to be. Lily didn't get along with girls. They were too snobby. They also didn't like her because she was betrothed to James Potter, the total hottie. (He was a little something like Prince William now) the hot bachelor. Except he isn't a bachelor, like most girls want him to be.  
  
And people think that girls are jealous of Lily. The guys are violent when it comes to James and Lily. They always try to corner him and beat him up. But it doesn't go well, because James has personal bodyguards all over the place. The guys are always saying that James is a prat to not like Lily, because she is a total babe. They always say sexual things about her that makes James more raving.  
  
James looked at a picture of Lily that was taken only three days ago. She had a light purple gown on and Lavenders in her hair. She was lying by a river that sparkled in the sun. She was beautiful. But James would never let himself admit to that. Sirius always said she was a beauty when she turned thirteen, but he never really took Sirius seriously. He picked up her framed picture that was winking at him and sang softly, " For as long as I remember, We've been told we'd someday wed."  
  
Lily in her room, looked up at her calendar on her wall. This was her last summer a free woman. She actually had 3 weeks left until she was to turn sixteen. And the rule was when she was to turn sixteen; she was to get married. She flipped through her calendar. She sang half heartily, "Every June until September."  
  
James glanced up at a picture of his parents, then back at Lily, "All their pushing and annoying hints." He sang irritated. Lily rubbed her arms; " I've got bruises with their fingerprints."  
  
He gazed at Lily's picture once more before getting upset. " I can do much better I am sure." James sang to himself huffily. He crossed his room flopping on his bed.  
  
Lily watched her James picture, he was flying around on his broom then showing off, almost falling. She got annoyed by his cheesiness, and sang," He's so immature!!" She slammed the picture frame face forward on her desk and crossed her arms.  
  
Both Lily and James put their night gowns and night wear on and went to bed, thinking about how much they were going to miss their single life. Life's too hard to be with someone, who you hate, and they both hated each other with a dark passion. 


	5. And They Meet

A Passion  
  
Chapter 5 And they Meet  
  
" James, James darling." Queen Audrilyne's voice was heard. James slowly opened his eyes, and for him, what he saw was not a pretty sight, Sirius was staring at him with an evil grin spreading across his face.  
  
"AHH!" He yelled. Sirius jumped off of him. " Why'd ya yell butt face?" Sirius asked. " I mean my mouth was open and everything, and believe someone who has just had experience, your breath smells!"  
  
James grinned. " Oh you like it?" He jumped of his bed and chased Sirius around his room and tackled him to the ground and pinned him. He started breathing on him over indulgently. " Ah! Morning breath!" Sirius screamed, taking deep breaths through his mouth not wanting to breathe in the strong odor of rotten milk.  
  
Audrilyne walked in and smacked James across the head. "Get off of him." She walked in his closet and pulled out a large bag. "You need to pack." She walked over to Sirius' closet across the hall, and brought back another large bag. " You too." She left them for a moment and came back in, " Oh yeah, pack a whole months worth of clothes and things you'll need." And with that she was off.  
  
"What was that about?" James asked Sirius. "I'm not sure mate, I'm not sure." But they did what they were told. They packed whole month worth of clothes and accessories. James sat down and sighed. It was getting close. Sirius sat down by him. "Its okay Cuz, she's not that bad. And plus you haven't seen her for eight years, hey, maybe she changed." Sirius soothed him. He got up again and took their bags out to the great doors. King Lance came out of his throne and walked up to his son. "James. I can't believe it. You are growing up so fast. Lily and you will be perfect for each other."  
  
"Father, Lily and I hate each other with a passion. We will never get along. I don't know why you even try." James tried to say.  
  
"You will get along. I'm sure after spending a month together will calm you down."  
  
"WE'RE WHAT!" James quickly responded back. "Let me get this straight. I am supposed to stay with Lily for a whole month. Just the two of us at her place with King Douglass and Queen Patience? And Sirius is going with me to that damned place?"  
  
"James, Yes and No." King Lance took a deep breath. "Lily and her parents have to castles. They own Egypt and France. You and Lily are going to be staying in the castle in France. Lily's parents will be in Egypt and we'll be here. It's going to be you, Lily, Sirius and her friend Remus. Now remember you two are sharing a room together, but no funny business. Not until your married." King Lance warned.  
  
"Right, like we would ever do anything like that." James inhaled slowly. "So no one is going to be there except for us?"  
  
"That's right dear." Queen Audrilyne said as she walked into the room. "Well, you should really start to go James, and Sirius, you don't want to be late for dinner there. All right hugs and kissed to both of you. Behave!" She warned.  
  
"I love you both." James and Sirius said. And with a huff and a puff, they were out. Outside was a carriage waiting for them. They hopped in and waited a few minutes before feeling themselves lift off the ground. It was almost three hours before they landed in a front yard. It was a beautiful sight. A big stone rusted castle with high towers wrapped in vines and white lilies. The grass was neatly shaved and the bushes were designed into flowers. There was a long trail of sand leading to the Great Entrance. Along the sand trail were white Lily petals blowing along it from the wind. Fairy dust was mixed with the sand to give the trail a glow. They walked up the flowery stairs and knocked once. The doors opened magically, and they entered a house of elegance.  
  
" Can you say spoiled?" Sirius asked James as they walked in observing the front hall in awe.  
  
The Front Hall was decorated in a unique fashion. The ceiling was designed Lily in diamonds. Flowing in the middle of the flower were little fairies sprinkling their fairy dust upon you. The massive stairs that went three ways had a pink velvet carpet covering half of the white marble stairs. The three way stairs that went left, middle, right had rooms and halls all along it.  
  
James and Sirius walked in a little bit and turned left. They entered the game room. Their was a couch for two and another couch for 5 on the other side of the room. There was a mahogany colored piano with a small cocktail platter on top of it. They turned right and went into a small room. They had no idea what it was, but it had black carpet and all furniture black. The curtains weren't drawn and it was pitch black in the room. It creeped them out.  
  
They backed out slowly, shutting it gently. They turned around cautiously, a handsome man was standing behind them. They both jumped and the stranger smiled. He motioned them to follow him and he walked towards the front hall. When he got there he turned around to face two suspicious boys.  
  
"Hello." He said. "What are your names? And what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey I'm Sirius Black." Sirius shook the man's hand and backed off.  
  
"My name is Prince James Potter." James said slowly. Still wanting to know whom this man was, and why was he in his wife-to-be's home. "And what is your name good sir?" He may be sixteen, but he had manners.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I am here with Lily." He said, but he got interrupted. James' hand flew to the man's robes and snarled, "Excuse me? Did I hear you say you were here with Lily?" He took a deep breath. " Do you know who I am? I am Prince James Alexander Monroe Potter, and I am Lily's husband to be. I want to know what you did to Lily. Where is she?"  
  
The man pushed James off, smiled and said calmly. " I know who you are James. I went to your ball when we were eight. I am Remus Lupin. Lily's best friend."  
  
"Oh, sorry mate. Didn't mean to. Thought you were some psychotic man who had killed Lily." James felt stupid, really stupid.  
  
"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said I was here with Lily first, I should have introduced myself right when I saw you." Remus tried sticking up for him.  
  
Sirius watched them back and forth, trying to place the blame on each other. "You know what? You're both stupid and it's both of your faults. Happy?"  
  
They both turned towards him. Remus grinned and James slugged him. "Jeez, this is what I get when I try to handle things." Sirius whined, rubbing his bruised arm. " So, Remus, where is our bedrooms?" James asked.  
  
" Well, Sirius' is right next to mine on the second floor. And yours and Lily's are on the third floor. I'll show them to you." Remus said going up the stairs and heading in the middle.  
  
"Oh great, the third floor. That's a bad idea, what if we argue and she has one of her tantrums? What if she tries to throw me off of the balcony?" James looked at Sirius for a minute and said, " Nah, like that will ever happen."  
  
Remus led them to Sirius' room first. He opened the chamber door and the sight was magnificent. It was red and gold. The bed was a king size with red and gold silk sheets, the carpet was a ruby red and it was fluffy with a gold Persian rug that was similar to polar bear fur. The bathroom was large and exquisite. There was a spa and a shower and a golden toilet. "Ah! It's a golden toilet!" Sirius screeched happily.  
  
"Okay on to my room please." James wanted to know if his room had enough space to keep his distant from Lily. "Right, follow me." Remus told them.  
  
Remus led them to the third floor. It was an elegant floor with pieces of art paintings. He led them to the middle chamber and opened it with a simple spell. This room they were sharing together was outstanding. It took his breath away.  
  
It was massive. It was like a huge apartment on a cliff over the sea. He told them that he would meet them in the game room when he was done unpacking. He placed his bag on the floor near his bed. His bed was huge; it was like a king size bed with a twin attached to it. Good, enough room to be away from her he thought. The sheets were silk and satin. The sheets were a dark purple silk and the comforter was indigo colored satin. Fairy wings that were netted together draped down as a fly net over the bed. It was a romantic theme.  
  
The floor was half-black marble and half fluffy indigo carpet. It was like the polar bear fur. James walked towards the sliding glass doors that were covered in blue silky netted drapes. He pushed them aside and opened the doors. He went out on the balcony, which was also black marble stone and looked at the view. The balcony was extended and it had an awesome view. The sun would shine on the balcony, but now the sun was going down. He watched the clouds turn a shade of light blue, light blood red and pink. He wanted to watch it a little longer when a knock on the door came.  
  
James turned and watched the door. " Yes? Come in." He said. The door opened. " Hey sorry to bug you, but we have to get going to the theatre room." Remus said politely. "Yeah okay. Who is performing?" James asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, um, a woman." Remus said and grinned to himself. James wished he could have told him more about the woman but decided not to bug him about it.  
  
Sirius joined them and they walked silently to the theatre room. It took ten minutes, but it was worth it. They walked in to find hundreds of guys of the age of sixteen sitting in chairs waiting anxiously.  
  
The room was lit lightly and they talked for another ten minutes when the room's light dimmed to a possible light black. Not gray, but light black. Then out of no where, a swing came done with someone upon it. A bright light shone down on her and glitter started falling down everywhere. The swing started lowering down. Then light started to slowly dim lightly again. Everything was quiet. Then she sang. " The French are glad to die for love." She paused. "They delight in fighting duels." She paused once again and looked upon all the guys. James noticed that the girl was wearing nothing but diamonds and a little dress that was silver covered in fairy dust.  
  
Music came on and the room lit up. The swing had swung its way around the room. Then let her down on a little stage. She started singing with the music. " A kiss on the hand, maybe quite continental," She blew a kiss to a strange man and he fell back. " But diamonds are a girls best friend." She motioned towards the rings on her fingers.  
  
She jumped off the stage and blew a kiss to all the men. " A kiss maybe grand, but it wont pay the rental on your humble flat, or help you feed your, mmm, pussy cat." She slapped her thigh at the word 'pussy cat'.  
  
"Men grow cold," She made a movement as if she were cold, then touched her skin gently. " As girls grow old, but we all loose our charms in the end."  
  
She started getting closer towards James and the others. "But square cut, or pear shaped, these rocks don't lose their shape, Diamonds are a girls best friend." She sang with all her might.  
  
She disappeared in the crowd. James stood up to see what happened. Then the boys threw her up in the air, while holding her legs and buttocks. " Tiffany's!" She had disappeared yet again, then thrown back up again. "Cartier!" She sang. They started marching around with her on their shoulders. They sat her down and she traveled around, when a man tried giving her roses. She pushed him to the ground. Then got on top of him, she got really close to his face and sang, " Because we are living in a material world," She got up to his disappointment and jiggled off of him. "And I am a material girl." She turned around and blew him a kiss and ran off. She turned towards all of them and said seductively, "Come and get me boys OW!" They grabbed her and moved her along like she was in a rock concert. "Black Star, Roscoe," she turned towards her butler that was on the stage, which's where she was headed. "Talk to me Donnae Vuie, tell me all about it!" She sang with all her puissance.  
  
They helped her on the stage and to her butler. James and Sirius watched in amazement. "There may be a time when a lass needs a lawyer, but diamonds are a girls best friend." Her butler used a stick and string to wave a diamond in front of her like she was a playful kitten. "There may be a time when a hard boiled employer thinks your awful nice," She winked and swiped at the diamond. " But get that Ice or else no dice." She sang while shaking her finger in a disappointed mockery.  
  
Everyone turned when up on the second floor of the theatre, girls in bright dresses, sang, "He's your guy when stocks are high, but beware when they start to descend." They all shook as if they were scared. " Diamonds are a girl's best friend, Diamonds are a girl's best friend, Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" The light up on the second floor turned off. And everyone's attention turned towards the young woman on the stage.  
  
"Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses, Diamonds are a girls best friend, Diamonds are a girls best friend." She sang. Then everything went dark. Then two seconds later, she was on the swing rising up. "Diamonds!" She paused. "Diamonds!" She paused once again. "Square cut, or pear shaped, these rocks won't lose their shape, Diamonds are a girls, best, FRIEND!" She finished and disappeared. The men applauded and rose. After an hour of talking the men started to slowly leave the castle. James was stunned. He had just seen a beautiful woman with an abundance of talent in singing, dancing, and leading guys on. Too bad he was betrothed to Lily, or else he would ask her hand in marriage.  
  
He wanted to see her again, but Remus whisked him and Sirius off to bed. He dropped Sirius off and James said he knew where to go, so Remus went to bed. As he entered his room, the woman from the show was out on the balcony in a long pink silk bathrobe. Her curls that went down to the middle of her back were a dark auburn.  
  
He walked to the balcony. What was he going to do if Lily were to walk in and find another girl in their bedroom with only a bathrobe on?  
  
The girl turned around and gasped. James stood and couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "James?!" She gasped. "Li-Li-Lily?" James stuttered. 


	6. That Was YOU?

A Passion  
  
Chapter 6 That was YOU?  
  
James, watched her, she eyed him back. She's gorgeous, no stop what are you saying get a hold of your self-man! James thought to himself. "James!" Lily interrupted his thinking. "James can you move so I can get some clothes on?" She was trying to get by, but James was blocking the exit.  
  
"Wh-what?" James faltered. "Could you move?" Lily put a hand on his chest, motioning to move. James backed away, watching her move gracefully. Lily walked into the fascinating powder room, she closed the door behind her and walked out 10 minutes later.  
  
Lily walked out brushing her long flowing auburn curls. Something is different about her James thought. And he was right she was definitely different. She still had her long auburn curly hair that flowed to the middle of her back in loose curls, but her hair was a dark auburn with gold specks that glittered in the sun. She had lost all of her baby fat and was skinny with a nice body that was shaped with lots of exercise. She had perfect curves in the right places. She had sun-kissed skin and a light beauty mark by her left eye. She was the perfect height of a fifteen year old, but too bad, cause she was sixteen. But the things that shocked him the most, was her eyes. They weren't sea blue green anymore, they were darker, much darker, like a forest green. But they weren't they were dazzling emerald. She was gorgeous.  
  
"You look, erm, nice." James said searching for words. Lily grinned and raised her eyebrows. " Your mother told you to say that didn't she?" James had a flash back of his ball when he was eight. They had said those words to each other when they were dancing. "No really, you do." James said confidently.  
  
"Thanks." Lily gazed in to his eyes. He was different. And James was different. He didn't look like the same tall lanky boy at eight. He was tall and muscular at sixteen. He had dark brown hair with natural light brown streaks. He had his warm chocolate caramel swirled eyes and natural tan skin with no trace of baby fat. He had no more freckles, they seemed to vanish, and again, he was a bit taller that average. She was amazed.  
  
" You look handsome yourself." Lily said, walking over to him. James sat down on the bed watching her. What was she going to do? Lily walked right over to his face and got really close like she did to the guy at the show and stopped. James started breathing heavy. Was she going to kiss him?  
  
Lily looked into his eyes, moved in closer, then flopped to the side of the bed when he started moving in for the kiss. James stood there, defeated. She was a cruel, guy-leading gal. She smiled as she had just won, she made James feel stupid. James laughed at himself, and got into bed. Lily got under the covers and started writing in a small purple-laced black diary. James, just to get her mad, turned off the light on his bedside table. It was dark, then light. Lily turned her light on, on her bedside table. She turned to James and glared.  
  
James flashed her his cocky smile and turned off the light. It went straight back on again. "JAMES!" Lily yelled at him. "Leave this god damn light on!" She went back to her writing. James turned the light off once again and he heard Lily throw her book down and the next thing he knew she was tackling him on the bed.  
  
"LILY!" James was screaming. "LILY! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET OFF OF ME, IM GOING TO HAVE TICKLE YOU TO DEATH!" James warned her. There was no response, she kept shaking him to the bed. James laughed, she was going to get it. He picked her up, and carried her out of bed. She was on his shoulder, "James let me down this instant!" Lily was kicking madly in his stomach, and slapping back. He took around the bed and threw her on it again. She was about to get up, but James jumped on top of her. " J-am-es! James get off of me! You are not letting me breathe!" A struggling Lily tried to say. " Whooooooo!" Lily tried breathing on him, but couldn't because she was laughing to hard.  
  
James was done, he was laughing too hard. He rolled off of her, holding his aching stomach. Lily flew up and took in a long relieving breath for air. She looked at the disgusting man who had almost just killed her, laughing like a maniac. Her feet flew to his side and she pushed him off the bed. James hand flew to the sheets automatically, clenching on to the sheets, but they just went down with him. Causing Lily to go along with them. She fell on James with a soft thump. She was inches away from his face. They leaned in closer, then, "Ahem."  
  
Remus and Sirius were at the door, in their pajamas, with their arms crossed. "Jeez, some people here would like to sleep. Could ya get busy some other time?" Sirius asked them.  
  
"All right, not exactly polite Sirius." Remus turned to Sirius. "All we're trying to say is, keep it down please." Remus raised an eyebrow. " And Lily, no funny business, your father warned you."  
  
" I know Remus." Lily got off of him. " I wasn't going to do anything with him anyway, Its not like I love him." Lily turned to the balcony and crossed her arms, gazing at the moon and ocean.  
  
"James, and you too. Not until your married." Sirius grinned. James got up and rolled his eyes. "We aren't doing anything, and we won't do anything. So could you guys please leave so I could get to sleep?" James started picking up the sheets that were on the floor and putting them on the bed.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Remus and Sirius said before leaving. Sirius, before shutting the door, turned to James, "Good night." He looked and Lily then James and raised his eyebrows up and down and held two thumbs up. He shut the door and went to bed.  
  
Lily went to the balcony ledge and placed her elbows on it. She gazed out into the sea, but she wasn't watching the sea, it was blurry. She was deep in to thought.  
  
James walked up to her, and went beside her. He stared at her, waiting for her to talk. "James," Lily said to him looking down. " James have you ever wondered what it would be like to fly? Just fly away from the royalties golden wall?" Lily looked up at him with glistening tears glossing her eyes.  
  
James looked at her with pure anguish. He had never seen her cry. She always looked like a snobby little girl who got whatever she wanted. But there he saw her, as a misunderstood woman forced into entity that she never wanted. She was never that little girl who got whatever she wanted. She may have gotten somethings, but not the supreme one she wanted. All she wanted was to be free, free from the difficulties of being a significant princess.  
  
She was still looking at him, when she realized that he wasn't going to answer she turned back to the ocean. James thought about what she said for a few minutes longer. She turned towards the room and went inside. "All I want to do is get away." Lily got into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. James thought a while. I can't believe myself. Stupid James, stupid. We were so close, so close. I'm so confused, am I falling head over heels in love with Lily Evans? She's different. I wonder if she loves me..  
  
"James, come to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Lily called. James walked to the bed and crawled in. "Good night Lily." He whispered. He then fell into a confusing sleep. 


	7. The Walk

A Passion  
  
Chapter 7 The Walk  
  
Morning came and the sun was rising in to the soft dawn-tinted clouds. The morning birds were out and about chirping cheerfully. There was the peaceful wind blowing gracefully into their romantic bedroom, softly blowing into their faces. Lily stirred. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times. She rolled to her side, and opened her eyes gently. She awoke to a fully awaken James, who was smiling at her, not saying a word.  
  
"Jesus James!" Lily said startled. "What are you doing, why aren't you downstairs having breakfast or something?" Lily looked outside from her bed. "And to add to that, the sun is barely rising, what is a lazy guy like you, up?" Lily looked at him once more. " And why are you staring at me?"  
  
James smiled and said softly, " I just woke up, and I'm not that hungry." James gently moved a strand of Lily's hair out of her face. " And I may be lazy, but the sunrise is beautiful, and I love to hear the sound of the ocean in the morning." James turned on his back taking a deep breath. " And I was looking at you for a minute because you were talking to me." James got out of bed. He put on a black satin robe that had James A. M. Potter inscribed in the back in white writing. " Oh my mother made you one too." He threw a rosy pink satin robe on the bed. It had Lily H. AE. Evans inscribed in the back with white also.  
  
"Thanks." Lily yawned. She got up and put the robe on. She went straight to the balcony. She sighed and looked down. She muttered to herself. "If I could just have more time alone, I only have a week left until I get married to the one I don't want to." She kept looking down. " What If he kills me when we get married and after we have children?"  
  
James looked at her strangely. Although he couldn't hear what she was saying, he was curious. He left the room anyway, not wanting her have her temper come back so early in the morning. James went down, searching for the kitchen. Damn castle, too many doors. They should have big light arrows, pointing to the direction of the kitchen. Then when I get there, a huge door with huge writing saying 'THE KITCHEN, ENTER HERE'. He thought. Then he turned a corner and there it was. The kitchen. Many house elves were going in and out of it, with trays and trays of food. He entered cheerfully. "Food." He was hungry.  
  
Lily looked up at the sunrise. She gazed out to the mountains, and then back into the ocean, which was splashing the rocks violently. "Great, another day." She sighed. She turned towards the stairs that led down to the ocean from her balcony.  
  
" I follow the night," She looked up at the sky. " Can't stand the light." She went back to gazing the ocean. " When will I begin, to live again." She walked along the shore, the ocean whites hitting her bare feet gently. She lifted her silky gown, so it wouldn't get wet.  
  
"Lily!" James came in with milk and cookies. "Lily where'd ya go?" James eyed the door out to the balcony, the cool breeze blowing the curtains around.  
  
"One day I'll fly away." She sang, watching the birds soar above her. " Leave all this to yesterday." She leaned up against a rock in the sand. She held her hands up to her chest and closed her eyes. "What more could your love do for me?" Lily watched James climb down the stairs to follow her.  
  
"When will love be through with me?" Lily kept walking a long the shore. " Why live life from dream to dream." Lily crouched down and with her whole hand grazed the beige sand. "And dread the day, when dreaming ends." James had just arrived to her, when he hid behind the rock she was close too.  
  
Lily got up again and kept walking, unaware that he was following her. He kept moving along with her at a steady pace. "One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday." She sang sadly. "Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day, when dreaming ends."  
  
She found a small rock and sat on it. She let the ocean water splash her knees and down. James crept up behind her. " One day I'll fly away." She closed her eyes tragically. " Fly, fly, away." She ended.  
  
James carefully and slyly sat on the rock with her. " You're a really nice singer." Lily jumped. " How, when, how did, when did you, how come you didn't tell me you were listening to me?" She glared.  
  
"Why does it matter?" He teased. " Well it doesn't I guess, but its not right to sneak up behind people and scare the half to death." She educated him.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess I-don't-like-to-be-bothered." He shot back. " I think we should get back. I don't want Sirius to get scared."  
  
Lily laughed. " Why would he get scared." James grinned and got up. "Because he's in your castle." He looked at her, grinning from head to toe. "Uh!" She said offended, but grinned back at him. "You know what, you're an evil, demented Anal Retentive Buttplugg." She giggled madly then pushed him into the water. He fell bringing her along with him. They both splashed in the water until Lily pushed him once more. He flew back and made a huge splash. " And James Potter, guess what?" James grinned. " What Lily Evans, what?" "I'm going to race you back to the castle, and I'm going to win." And with that last saying, Lily was off. James tried to get up, but another wave forced him down.  
  
James was after Lily like there was no tomorrow. He had pushed her and she fell. Lily jumped back up and tripped him. He fell with a big thump, sand going everywhere including into his mouth. He spat it out, and was up in merely two seconds.  
  
He passed her with no hesitations. She jumped on his back and he fell, from not expecting another 100 pounds. They laughed and tackled each other for seemed what like eternally. They heard the castle bells ringing. Lily gasped and pushed James off of her. They were out near the ocean for nearly the whole day.  
  
James got off of her and rolled to the side. Lily got up and pulled his hand up. James walked back with her quietly. When they reached the balcony stairs, he pulled her aside.  
  
"Lily," He asked. "Do you love me?" Lily looked at him for a second, then responded flatly, " I don't believe in love."  
  
"Don't believe in love? Why?" He said outraged. Lily looked down. "Because, I know I will just get my heart broken. We'll love for a little while, then when we decide that we don't like each other, we will avoid each other. I'd much rather have a relationship where we yell and scream at each other, then not talk at all, thank you very much."  
  
James laughed at her answer. "Love is a many splendid thing, Love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love."  
  
"Please, don't start this." She said trying to walk away. "All you need is love." James sang. "A girl has go to leave." She said, trying to make him realize he was in her way.  
  
"All you need is love." He insisted. "She'll end up unhappy." She informed him. "All you need is love." He insisted once more.  
  
"Love is just a game." She gave in, she sang. "I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me." James sang walking along the steps with her. "The only way loving me baby, is to come and set me free." She pointed towards the sea.  
  
"Just one night, gimme just one night." He sang. "You can stay, but I bid you good day." She curtsied and walked up the steps. James paused. "In the name of love, one night in the name of love." He sang loudly.  
  
Lily turned to him, grinned and sang, "You crazy fool, I won't give in to you." She went back up to walking the stairs. James stood there. Then a minute later said, "Don't." She stopped. "Leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby, don't leave me this way."  
  
Lily looked down, then turned around slowly. "You think, that people, would have had enough of silly love songs." She sang softly.  
  
James looked around. "I look around me, and I see it isn't so, he he, no." Lily looked up at him. "Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs."  
  
"Well what's wrong with that?" James and her got up to the balcony and looked over it. "I'd like to know, cause hear I go, again," James jumped up on the balcony edge. "Love lifts us up where we belong," Lily squeaked, "Get down, get down!" She tried grabbing his hand, but he raised them, and waved them around like he was flying gracefully. "Where eagles, fly, over mountains high." He jumped down.  
  
"Love makes us act like we are fool, Throw our lives away, for one happy day." She sang sadly.  
  
"We could be heroes!" He sang proudly. "Just for one day." Lily walked around the balcony. "You, you will be mean." She educated him.  
  
"No, I won't." James laughed. Lily threw her hands in frustration. "And I, I'll leave all the time." She sang. "We should be lovers!" He sang loud and proud.  
  
"We can't do that." She sang flatly. "We should be heroes, and that's a fact." He sang with a hint of you-should-believe-me voice.  
  
"Though nothing, will keep us together." She sang, trying to get through to him. James smiled, like she was trying to stop him from singing about love. "We could steal time, for eternity." He sang with bliss.  
  
They held hands, and held them up to their chests. "We could be heroes, forever and ever, we could be heroes, forever and ever, we could be heroes," They sang in unison.  
  
"Just because I, will always love you." He sang lovingly. "And I," Lily sang, but James cut in with her. "Can't help loving," She stopped. "You." James sang by himself.  
  
"How wonderful life is," Lily sang to him. "Now you're in the world." They finished together.  
  
Their low breathings were heard. "Lily? Do you love me?" James asked again. Lily hesitated. She bit her lip and looked down. She loved him, but was afraid to admit it.  
  
"James, I don't know. I'm scared." She replied. She looked up, hoping to see an understanding face. But instead a hurt and depressed face looked down at her.  
  
"Right. Lily Evans?" James turned his head. His voice lowered and went deadly. "Are you ever going to grow up and face your fears?" He paused. Hoping for an answer. She looked down again, ashamed. "I guess, I'll never know, will I?" She looked up with tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
James walked up the stairs. He left Lily upset and hurt. She walked up a second later, not even glancing at him. She walked right passed him and out the door. James punched the wall in fury. And walked after her. 


	8. Days Passed Innocently

A Passion  
  
Chapter 8 Days Passed Innocently  
  
Remus and Sirius became better friends, only because they were their only company. They had strict orders to let Lily and James get to know a little bit about each other, and get a piece of what its like to be married. Remus and Sirius were there just to make sure they didn't get too close and not to let them rip each other's heads off.  
  
Lily was usually found on the beach, either swimming or lying on the sand. James was found on the castle roof. With a quill, ink, and parchment paper. He was either watching Lily, or deep in thought of what to write next.  
  
They had only 3 days left until they were sent back to Wales, where they were to get married a week after. James and Lily were to be thinking about their wedding. And where they wanted it to be. Not once, out of a month, did they talk about it. They thought it was depressing. They fought and got along, but they still haven't got their differences behind them. They may like each other, but they have crude way of showing it. They definitely have a love/hate relationship.  
  
Lily walked back to the castle and started up the stairs. James jumped off the roof and on to the balcony. "Jesus James. What are you doing." She asked curiously. "Ah nothing." He replied. "Hey Lily, look. I'm sorry if I scared you a couple days ago. It's just I wanted to let you know how I felt."  
  
"James-" "No, no. It's okay Lily, you don't have to tell me that you don't like me like that. It's fine. I just want you to come in our room tonight at 7. I wanna show you something." He said rather quickly.  
  
"Fine James." Lily sighed and walked out of the room. She walked down to the dining room and sat down. Sirius and Remus were there, laughing. When Lily stared at them for a minute, Remus looked up at her. "Hey Lils." He said.  
  
"Hey." She said gloomily. Sirius was about to ask her what was wrong, when two house elves came in and brought them their supper. There was a large golden turkey, with cranberry slices, mashed potatoes and gravy, stuffing and sparkling apple cider. There were also green beans, artichokes, asparagus slightly covered in butter, peas, corn and spinach.  
  
Sirius dug in almost immediately. After everyone got their servings, they all started chatting. "Where's James? He never misses out on dinner, that's like his favorite meal time of the day." Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know, probably upstairs, I bet he's tired." Lily responded automatically. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Tired you say?" He said suspiciously, sipping on his sparkling apple cider. "What did you guys do to make him so tired?"  
  
"Don't be stupid. Our love is pure and eternally innocent. We would never do anything like that. It's just not right. We don't like each other much." Lily sighed.  
  
She put her elbow on the table and put her chin in her palm. She stirred her mashed potatoes and gravy nonchalantly. Unaware of Remus concerned look. "Lily, sweetheart? What's the matter?" He asked kindly.  
  
"Nothing." She forced out. She yearned to tell Remus her troubles; after all they were best friends. But she stopped herself. Her eyes looked up at him, and she stopped stirring her taters. She glanced at Sirius and giggled. He was sticking asparagus up his nose and green peas in his teeth. He was muttering to himself, "Look at me everyone, I'm a psychotic half- brain dwarf, and my only resource of company is my monstrosity of a friend, Dale." He held up a sock with eyeballs and a thin crayon colored on mouth. "Hello Sirius." He said as the sock. He went back and forth, talking as himself and the sock.  
  
"This guys nutters." Remus pointed to him. Sirius looked up and blushed. He put his sock under the table immediately. Lily giggled, and got up. "Well I'm going to get to bed. Good night and I love you all." She left the table and walked back up to her room.  
  
Lily walked in to her room and straight to the balcony. She made it there just in time for the sunset. It was beautiful. The colors were fascinating. There was gold, pink, orange and light purple.  
  
" My gift is my song, and this one's for you." She heard James sing, but she couldn't see him. "And you can tell everybody, that this is your song." He was down in the sand, he walking towards the stairs. "It may be quite simple, but now that it's done." He walked up the stairs in a slow pattern.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words," He managed to get close to her. He held their hands up to their chests. "How wonderful life is, while your in the world." He sang soothingly.  
  
He let go of their hands and walked around the balcony. " I sat on the roof, and kicked off the moss," He pretended to kick the ground softly. " Well, some of these verses, well, they've got me quite cross." He looked up at her. " But the suns been kind while I wrote this song." He held his up the setting sun. He looked back at her and smiled. "It's for people like you, that keep it turned on."  
  
James danced around, grabbed her hand and they twirled. "So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do," He stopped her, and stared in her eyes. " You see, I've forgotten if they're green or there blue." He sang without a trace of shame. "Anyway the thing is, what I really mean," Lily smiled. "Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen." James smiled back.  
  
He threw his hands up in the air and sang, "And you can tell everybody that this is your song, It may be quite simple, but now that it's done," He pointed towards her. " I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words," He walked to her and lifted her up, twirling her. Her gown and long curls were swaying with his twirls. "How wonderful life is, while you're in the world!"  
  
He placed her down on her feet, and bent her down. She looked up at him and him down at her. He got close to her face. They were inches apart. " Hope you don't mind, OH hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world." He sang softly.  
  
There were low breathings from both of them. Lily smiled satisfied with him. " My, my, you are quite the charmer." She whispered to him. " I knew it would get through to you." He whispered back. Their faces were still inches away, inching closer. "Oh not quite James Potter, but I'll let it slip just this once."  
  
James smiled and moved in. And for the first time, the two sixteen year olds kissed. They kissed long, slow, and passionately. Remus and Sirius, who were on the roof, watching, sighed relieved. Their job was done. Lily and James had set aside their differences and were ready for marriage. 


	9. A Big Surprise

A Passion  
  
Chapter 9 A big surprise  
  
Lily and James hugged and kissed more that usual. But right before they kiss, they usually fight. James usually ends up dragging her into a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Lily." James whined. "Why are you being a brat." James held out his hands, waiting for a hug. " Just give me a hug. That's all I want. Please?!" Lily's arms were crossed and she tapped her foot.  
  
"Too bad, you lost your chance. And I don't want to give you a kiss, I'm not ever giving you one ever again." She pouted. "Lily!" James puffed himself out. "You know you can't resist this beautiful piece of hunk."  
  
"No, but I can resist until you go crazy enough, for not getting any of this gorgeous babe." Lily told him, sticking her tongue out at him. "Lily, you better put that tongue back in your mouth, before I grab it." He teased. She stuck her tongue out for a bit longer until she said, "And what if I don't want to?"  
  
James tackled her gently to the ground. He kept kissing her lips, but she kept them shut. Then he blew on her neck (like you would on some ones stomach to tickle them.) and kissed it. He kissed her along her neck up to her cheek, then her lips. "Why are you being stubborn?" He asked her. She opened her mouth to respond. With her mouth open, he took his chance.  
  
He slipped his tongue inside and explored. She stopped talking and gave in. They kissed, exploring each other passionately. Lily's arm wrapped around James neck gently, to deepen the kiss. James picked her up, still kissing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Which was easy, since she was wearing her silk nightgown.  
  
He walked her to their room and with some difficulty, opened and closed it. He placed her on the bed gently, and kept kissing her amorously. He was on top of her, feeling her back with soft hands. He slipped under her gown to feel her soft baby skin. Just as he was getting to her laced bra, the door swung open.  
  
"James, Lily get up." Remus said warningly. "Lily, I'm shocked at you. You promised you weren't going to do anything. You get married in a week. Wait till then." But it was getting harder and harder. Lily and James were two young teenagers, with raging hormones.  
  
" I know, I know Remus." Lily said getting up. "When are we leaving?" James got up disappointed. He was so close.  
  
"Right now, the carriages are here. Now hurry." Remus said. He hated being like a father figure to Lily, always watching over her. He wanted to just be the friend. But if James couldn't keep his side of the responsibility, then he had to. He definitely wasn't going to count on Sirius. The man who stuck asparagus up his nose and talked to a sock.  
  
When Remus left the room, Lily gave James one last kiss, then headed for the bathroom. She was in there for at least 20 minutes. She walked out in a long dress, that made her skinny in her upper body, just showing her cleavage, and puffy on the bottom. The dress was a light yellow, with lacy edges. It was long sleeve, with triangle ends. Her hair was half up; it was twisted into a crown, with little white lilies decorated in it. Her loose curls were hanging everywhere. She was beautiful.  
  
James had gotten ready in the room. He was wearing his usual prince suit. Cream colored pants, which weren't thick, but not thin either. A shirt that was light blue, and tucked in. He had high boots that were jet black and easy to run in. He looked handsome. (If you picture some gay psycho guy, don't,think Swan Princess' Derek's body. Just not the head.)  
  
"Ready?" He asked her, while holding out his arm. She took it and they walked down the stairs, and out the great doors. They got in their carriage, and Remus and Sirius shortly joined them.  
  
They talked the whole way there. About what they were going to do when they got home, or what they were going to eat. Quidditch was a big part of their conversation. Even Remus was into it. Lily didn't like it very much, so she stuck to herself. She looked out the window and noticed that they were lowering to the ground. Well, this is it she thought I'm going to be married. This is my last free week of being a single woman. Lily smiled. She was going to be Queen Lillian Hope AnnaElise Evans.  
  
When the carriage came to a halt in front of the castle walkway, Remus and Sirius toppled out. "Sorry about that mate." Sirius said apologetically, after Remus gave him a What-did-you-do-that-for look. " You were going to slow, so I pushed you."  
  
Remus got up. "I was going down the steps slowly, I didn't want to fall, for your information." Remus said upset. But shook it off instantly. "But its okay, not going to hold a grudge against ya." They both smiled and walked up to the great doors.  
  
James held his hand out for Lily, she took it, and he helped her down gently. "Thank you Prince James." She said thankfully. "It was my pleasure Princess." James bowed and kissed her hand softly. They walked up to the Great Doors together, hand in hand.  
  
They heard yelling and screaming. From men and women no doubt. When Lily and James arrived in the entrance, and saw what was happening, their jaws dropped.  
  
"WE ARE LEAVING!" King Douglass roared. "AND WE ARE BRINGING ARE DAUGHTER WITH US! YOUR SON IS NOT WORTHY ENOUGH FOR HER MARRIAGE."  
  
"YOU DAUGHTER IS A BAD INFLUENCE FOR OUR JAMES ANYWAY. WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO SHE WORTHY OF, BECAUSE ITS NOT JAMES!" Queen Audrilyne screamed back.  
  
James 'ahem'ed them, and they turned. "Lillian, get away from that boy this instant." Queen Patience told her sternly.  
  
"James, I want you away from that girl now. Now! James get away from her." King Lance warned.  
  
Lily and James looked at each other and stepped away, upset and hurt. King Douglass and Queen Patience swept their daughter from her Ex-husband to be's house, forever. They forced her into the carriage waiting for them, and lifted off. Of course Remus was with them, he didn't want to stay with James' parents, because he didn't know them all too well.  
  
"Lily, I don't want you talking to Prince James ever. Do you understand me? If I hear, or see that boy near you, God help me Lily," King Douglass warned threateningly.  
  
"But father-" Lily begged. "No, 'but father' Lillian AnnaElise. I mean it. YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO SEE EACH OTHER!" He roared.  
  
Lily looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes, then turned to Remus. She kept her mouth shut, because she knew better. She sobbed into Remus' chest. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"James, you are forbidden to see that girl. I don't want you anywhere near her. And same with you Sirius. I mean it, If I hear that you have been seeing her, you're in for it." His mother left him confused and angrier than ever.  
  
What had happened? He was just about to tell his parents and future in-laws the good news, when she was taken away, and he was forbidden to see her. He didn't like the idea of not being able to see the woman he loved. This time, he was a prince who was going to fight for his rights. This was a challenge. He was fighting for what he believed in most, Love. 


	10. Questions, Answers, and A Certain Somebo...

A Passion  
  
Chapter 10 Questions, Answers, and A Certain Somebody  
  
Lily was devastated. She wasn't allowed to see the one man she loved. Her parents were the only things blocking their love. Well, not just them. A certain someone was there too. He was the 'special' barrier blocking their love. Although he didn't know James, he knew there was another before him. And he didn't like that person one bit. He wanted Lily all to him self. Even though James didn't know that 'special' barrier man, he still wouldn't like the idea of not being able to see Lily. Their parents were enough; he wasn't going to take it with another.  
  
James' kept asking questions about what had happened on the night of their arrival. They kept giving him the same answers over and over again. He was lucky enough if he got a different answer after a week of asking. It started as the morning and night ritual. "Why can't I see Lily?" He would ask. "She's a bad influence on you." They would reply back simply.  
  
"Why am I forbidden to see Lily?" He would ask that night. "James', she doesn't deserve you. You deserve better." They would say, without looking up.  
  
"What happened the day we arrived? Why did you and King and Queen Douglass Evans fight?" He would ask the next morning. "DON'T MENTION THEIR NAMES IN OUR HOUSEHOLD." King Lance would roar. James would back down a bit, and finish his toast, or egg.  
  
This sort of thing went on for another week. James couldn't stand it anymore. He was going to find out, if it was the last thing he did. "Why can't I see Princess Lily?" "ENOUGH!" His father exploded, slamming his large fists on to the table, sending chunks of chicken in to the air. "Enough James. I really mean it this time. If you ask us one more question about," King Lance paused, his face screwing up, searching for a disgusting word to name her, but failed miserably. "Her, then so help me, I will lock you in your chamber until I die." Queen Audrilyne looked up at her husband, then to her son, then looked down at her food. She hated when the family fought.  
  
James looked up at his father in disbelief. Then it changed in a heartbeat. It went from an I-can't believe-you look, to a, "I hate you." James got up, threw his napkin to the side and walked off. He was headed to his chamber. King Lance opened and closed his mouth several times, contemplating on whether to tell his son to come back. Queen Audrilyne watched her son walk off, then looked at her husband. She looked at him with tears in her eyes; she gave him a why-aren't-you-stopping-him look. He looked at her, then just turned to his food. She started whimpering. Sirius looked at both of them, bit his bottom lip and ran off to find James.  
  
Mean while, back with Lily. She was to stay put at her castle in France. Even though she loved that place, it was weird to go back without a James. She even missed Sirius. Remus was with her the whole time, but had to leave when she got to the castle. Remus whispered in her ear, before departing, " Don't worry sweetie, I'll work everything out." She loved Remus. He was the best. He knew she was going through a rough time, and he also knew what was lying ahead of her.  
  
Lily walked into the castle and threw her bags down in fury. She leaned up against the wall and sighed. She hated her life. She wanted it to end now. "There is nothing that could possibly get any worse." She told herself through clenched teeth. She turned and faced the wall. She kept hitting it. Slapping and kicking it with much force. It echoed through out the castle. She sobbed into it, and slapped it once more. "What did that wall ever do to you?" Someone asked.  
  
Lily turned her head slightly to the side. What she saw, was not what she wanted to see. And there he was, the guy she hated the most besides James. And if possible, more. He looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. He walked up to her slowly. She got up and wiped her eyes. He looked at her like he had never seen her before. She backed up, not wanting him to get close to her.  
  
She had backed up so far, that she was stuck, she had backed up in to the corner. Just her luck too *snap*. He got so close to her, that she could feel his hot breath, breathing down her dress. (The opening where her boobs are. Yeah you probably already know that, but oh well) She pushed him away, and he backed up.  
  
"What's your problem?" He asked disappointed in her. "You're breathing down my neck. And it's quite annoying." She said walking up her stairs.  
  
"Would you like some help, anything at all princess?" The mystery boy asked. "Yeah I guess you could help me with something." Lily turned around to face him slowly. "You could show yourself to the door and kick your," The portrait of her mother gasped at her daughters foul word. " Out and leave my grounds immediately." She then turned around and kept walking. Lily hated him more than anything did, and she wasn't ashamed to show it. 


	11. Fairy Tales and Definitely a Tale

A Passion  
  
Chapter 11 Fairy Tales and Definitely a Tale.  
  
Lily walked up to her room, without looking back at the man she was rude to. Why should she turn around and apologize if she hated the man? There was no reason to, or at least Lily didn't think so.  
  
The man paused for a moment, staring at her flabbergasted. Damn, that girl has a temper he thought. She's feisty. He rubbed his hands together and grinned. He ran up after her.  
  
"Hey baby." He was right behind her. "Don't hey baby me!" She screeched. "Don't talk to me, get out of my room!" She started hitting him with her hand over and over again. He covered his face and head with his arms, and started backing out.  
  
"Fine bitch, but I'll be back." He gave her a grin and walked off. "Ugh!" She shivered. She hated that grin of his. It was so stupid. It was worse than James' and even Sirius. Yes hard to believe, but yes. It was a cheesy, no-good grin. She mimicked it stupidly and walked out to her balcony muttering, " Look at me, I'm a half wit who has monkey shit for brains."  
  
Lily sighed and looked out to the setting sun. She wanted to be back in James' arms again. She wished on the first star she saw. It was shimmering brightly, peaking out behind the light blood red sky. Right then and there, her wish had come true. She felt like a princess, (she is one duh) in a fairy tale.  
  
James walked up the steps, and smiled. "How wonderful life is, now you're in the world." James sang softly. He kissed her baby soft skin. Her shoulders were exposed, so he aimed there. He then kissed her neck, then her cheek. He was holding her, holding her hand on her stomach. He was behind her, breathing on her neck softly, and together watching the sun set. (If you can't picture how they are positioned, think Jack and Rose on Titanic, when she was holding out her arms on the very tip of the boat, but Lily isn't Rose, and James isn't Jack, and they aren't on a boat, and Lily is not holding her hands out.) "I missed you baby girl." (That was dedicated to someone..just the baby girl part ;) ) James told her. "James what are you doing here? I thought you were forbidden to see me?" Lily asked concerned, but still happy at the thought that he was with her.  
  
"Well, let's just say, that Remus paid Sirius and I a visit, and that my parents don't know I'm here. They think I'm in Yugoslavia, watching horse races with Remus." James told her.  
  
Lily smiled. "All right, as long as you are with me." Lily thought of Remus. God she loved him. He was the best friend that she never got when she was really young. She was happy that they were best friends now. She would have to give Remus a quick kiss on the cheek and a thank you, for going out of his way, just to make her and James happy. He was truly a good friend. And she would never trade him in. Ever.  
  
A knock on the door came. And a low, annoying voice came into hearing. "Lily, m'dear. Are you in there, will you let Dukie Wookie Guey come in? I wanna do stuff. If you know what I mean." Guey, the Duke's son laughed stupidly like Lockhart did in the second Harry Potter movie.  
  
"Guey?" James asked. "Who is this Guey Lily?" He asked backing away. He looked at her with a little bit of hurt in his eyes. Lily sighed. "Guey is a friend of the family. His father is the Duke of Slovenia. It's not far from where we live. I suppose he's visiting me, but other than that I don't know why he's here. I shut him out of my life today, and hopefully forever." She replied.  
  
James snarled at the door. "He's bugging me." He hissed. Another knock came from the door. "Guey leave my door. I thought I told you to show yourself the door and kick yourself out." She asked him, getting angry.  
  
Guey giggled. (Not in a gay way, you perverts.) He giggled manly. (There, sounds better lol!) "Oh Lily, Lily, Lily. I know you didn't mean it. You were just flirting with me. I know not to take you seriously." Guey told her, still giggling *ahem* manly.  
  
"Actually Guey, I meant it." Lily snarled. "Would you please leave my house hold?" Lily asked him rudely. "Lily, what is your problem?" Guey asked. "YOU!" Lily was practically yelling into the night sky. She didn't dare look at the door. James was watching her and the door amazed by their conversation. The girl did have a temper. "God damn Guey. Why can't you just leave me alone? If I have to, I'll talk to you in the morning. But hopefully I won't have to; you should be gone by then. I just want to be alone, so leave." Lily said all in two breaths.  
  
"Li-" Guey started. "NOW!" Lily yelled. "Fine bye." James heard his footsteps vanish. He turned to Lily, who was sitting on her last step leading to the beach. "Lily?" James asked her cautiously. "Lily are you alright?"  
  
Lily was looking down, it seemed like she was staring at the beach's sand, but she wasn't. Her vision was blurry, from all the tears that formed in her eyes. She looked up at her love. " James, I'm scared. Something is wrong with me. I keep getting this pain in my heart. And don't say I'm suffering from heart ache cause I don't get to see you," She said reading James' expression on his face. "Cause I'm not. Not that I don't love and miss you, it's just," She looked down. Feeling more tears coming on. " It's just, my heart feels like its going to burst every time, every time, I'm near, I'm near," Lily looked up at him with tears rolling off of her cheeks and on to the soft sand.  
  
James' didn't let her finish. He embraced her so tight that she couldn't finish. Tears, that she had fought so hard to keep in, came rolling out, she was defeated.  
  
"I love you." He told her. "I love you gorgeous." Lily looked up at him, and he wiped her tears away. " I- I- I love, I love, you." She whispered. It was so hard for her. She gasped; she clutched her heart, still gasping for air. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. James looked at her scared to death. "Lily?" he shook her slightly. She had fainted. "Lily, Lily wake up, wake up darling." He whispered, still shaking her, but this time a little bit violently. Her head bobbed back at forth. Her curls were gazing the sand slightly, shifting it in a heart shape. James' didn't notice, he was too concerned with Lily.  
  
Remus and Sirius jumped from the rooftop, and on to her famous balcony. "What happened?" Sirius asked his best friend. He was looking at Lily with great sadness in his eyes. James didn't look up at them, but touched her face gently, and said, "I don't, I don't know. She just kind of," James lowered his voice and said depressed, " in my arms, died," With that last word, James hugged her tightly. He didn't cry, but wanted to.  
  
Remus was still looking at her in disbelief. He knew something, that the rest didn't. "She's not dead." He said after a minute of complete silence. " She has fainted." James and Sirius looked at him long and hard. "Fainted?" James asked faintly. "But why?"  
  
"I don't believe it, she was right. She was with you, she had it. She felt it. Oh my gosh, why didn't I see it before?" Remus muttered to himself. James looked at him like he was nuts. "What are you talking about Remus?" James asked him. He picked up Lily and walked her to her bed. He laid her down gently and put her in the covers. He touched her forehead. She was obviously not dead, because she knitted her eyebrows at the touch of his cold hands. She was still unconscious, but in like a sleep trance.  
  
"Remus, what are you talking about?" James asked yet again. Sirius kept quiet, watching Lily, watching for any signs that she should wake.  
  
"Lily told me something about her heart." Remus searched the floor, knitting his eyebrows; he closed his eyes, deep in thought. "She said that her heart had been hurting her ever since she fell in love with," Remus paused and looked at James' confused face. "You."  
  
James' face relaxed. It softened then instantly turned melancholy. "She's hurting because, because of me?" He said in a hurt voice. "Remus, do you think I should leave her be?"  
  
Remus looked at him, as though he were crazy. "Are you a half wit fool?" He asked exasperatedly. "Don't you see? Lily will be more hurt if you leave her with this guy, James. You have to protect her. This man is very forceful. He has his ways. He can make Lily do anything. I remember he made her kiss him on the cheek when we were nine. She may be strong James, but not that strong. She needs you. And you better not leave her side. You must fight to win her back." Remus finished dramatically.  
  
"What?" James said aghast. "What do you mean, win her back?" Remus stared at him. " You mean you don't know? James, Lily is betrothed to Guey, the Duke's son."  
  
After, what seemed like eternity, Sirius looked at the both of them. "What?" He said. "Did you say Lily is betrothed?" Sirius asked, getting mad. "James, the war is on. We are going to help you win her back. You with us Rem?" Remus looked at both of them, then grinned. "Most definitely." They left Princess Lily to sleep peacefully. Remus still knew something, but he didn't know exactly what it was. He decided that he was going to the Library in the morning to find out what was wrong with Princess Lily Evans. 


	12. Marriage?

A Passion  
  
Chapter 12 Marriage?  
  
Books, books, books. Remus Lupin couldn't find anything about heartaches, or dying hearts. He searched for the topic in a large brown book called 'Heartache causes for the calamitous events at stake'. He threw the useless book to the side and sat down in a huff. Why couldn't he find the right book? What was wrong with her? It couldn't be that Love was ripping her heart apart could it? It couldn't be. Or could it?  
  
Remus' face lit up. He had just realized something. Maybe that love was the cause of all these calamitous pains she was having towards her heart. But what kind of malady was that? Love that hurts? Well 'Love that Hurts' is just a saying. But the people, who said that, never really got hurt, well physically at least.  
  
The book he was looking for wasn't in her library, he was sure it wasn't even a book. He had to watch Lily and James fervently. He ran out of her two-story library and ran to Lily's room.  
  
'Got to get to Lily, got to get to Lily.' Remus thought, while running up the middle staircase. He was running down the hall as fast as he could go, passing grumpy paintings. He had only one more hall to go as he was turning the corner, he ran into something or someone hard.  
  
Remus got up quickly, after seeing whom he had run into. "Oh sorry mate, didn't see ya there." Remus told him apologetically. The man got up, pushing Remus' helping hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me you non-royal bastard." The man sneered. "What are you doing in my house you ungrateful hebetudinous without a cause?" Remus backed away from this horrible man.  
  
"Excuse me Duke Guey, but I am also a Duke. And let me point some things out for you." Remus said getting upset. His voice rose slightly. " I am a Duke, and since you are too, That makes you as non-royal as me. And second, this castle you see here, is not 'your' castle." Remus spat.  
  
"This castle belongs to Lily, Princess Lily Evans." Remus whispered deadly. "And I believe she asked you to leave yesterday."  
  
Guey opened his mouth and closed it several times. He grinned. "Quite a saying Remus." He walked around him, eyeing him suspiciously. "But you see, I can't leave this castle, I am to get married to her in 3 days, whether she likes it or not. Even if I have to drag her to the marriage ceremony, I will. And believe me," This time Guey's voice went low, raspy and deadly. "Believe me, I will." He sneered and walked off to the great doors.  
  
Remus stood there, flabbergasted. He ran to Lily's chamber as fast he could run. He burst in, finding Lily still sleeping peacefully. She looked like sleeping beauty.  
  
"Lily, sweetheart, wake up." He shook her gently. She opened her eyes slowly. "Remus," Her voice was high and raspy, a morning voice. "Remus, what are you doing here?" Lily asked him, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Lily, you did know that you are getting married in 3 days right?" Remus paused. "To Guey." Lily sat up abruptly "WHAT!"  
  
"No, no, no." Lily muttered in disbelief. " I- they- oh no." Lily laid back. She couldn't believe it. She was going to get married to, "GUEY?" She screamed. "I don't want to get married to him!" Lily was almost in tears.  
  
"Where's James?" She asked. Remus looked at her for a second. As though he was searching her face for any signs of pain. "Remus?! Where is James?" She asked again.  
  
"I- I don't know." Remus said after a minute. "He should be here. I thought he was.." He was cut off. James came walking in. They both looked at him. He walked in nonchalantly, unaware that they were giving him weird looks. When he sat down, he realized. "What?"  
  
Remus giggled manly. Lily sat up again. "James," Lily whispered. "James, I'm getting married in 3 days." James jaw dropped to the floor. "Wh-wha- what?" He stuttered. "You're getting, married?" He said faintly.  
  
James searched the wall, in open-mouthed wonder. How was this? Did she want to get married to that Guey guy? (Haha) Was she depressed? He wanted to know this stuff. But he didn't dare ask. He got up and walked down to the beach. Remus looked at Lily. 'Was she going to cry?' Remus thought.  
  
Lily bit her bottom lip and ran after him. "James!" She yelled. He was on the beach beneath her balcony. He looked up. A knock came at the door. Remus jumped to the closet and hid behind her fluffy dresses. Lily looked behind her. The door opened slightly, then Guey walked in grinning his stupid grin. Lily sighed and looked back at the ocean. James went beside the balcony, not quite underneath it, but to the side. Guey couldn't see James, but James could definitely see Guey. Guey walked to Lily. Lily just stood there...Bum bum bum. 


	13. Culminating Point of Jealousy

A Passion  
  
Chapter 13 Culminating Point of Jealousy  
  
"Lily dear." He voiced. " Lily, what are you doing on this wretched balcony. And it has the most foulest view." He said sniffing the air in disgust. "It's the ocean, how revolting."  
  
Lily tried to hold back her temper. It was at the peak of its climax. "Guey, get-out-of-here." Lily told him through clenched teeth. Here he was, on 'her' balcony, telling her how noisome it was. She wanted to explode.  
  
"Lily m'dear." Guey said getting really close to her exposed shoulders. She could feel his one-day-old beard hairs scratching her skin softly. She tilted her head to the side. She didn't want to fight. 'Just let him do whatever he wants, and get it over with.' Lily thought to herself. She hated being there with him. She hated her position where she was at, at the moment.  
  
She could feel Remus poking his head out of the closet, watching her. She could feel Sirius watch them from the rooftop in shock. But the worst one, was James. She glanced his way. He was staring at her and Guey with sorrow in his eyes. Or was it sorrow?  
  
Guey started feeling her shoulder blades, smelling her honey-vanilla flavored hair. He kissed her neck softly at first, then roughly. Guey got the chills then touched her breasts. "God, I want you so badly." He shivered.  
  
Lily looked at James. He scrunched up his fists into balls and started walking off towards the rock at where they had first got a long.  
  
"Well, I don't want you." She said after a minute of silence and unwanted kisses on her neck. Guey laughed. "Sure you want me." He let go of her and started walking away. He paused. He looked towards the beach. He saw a man walking, he was their age, and handsome. He turned around and eyed the man and Lily suspiciously. He glared at them both, and walked back to Lily. "Tell that man you're secretly seeing that you don't want to see him anymore." He whispered.  
  
"What?" Lily gasped faintly. "What are you talking about." Guey kissed her neck and pointed towards James. "I mean it Lily, you either tell him that, or I will kill him. I'm a kind of man who gets what he wants, and what I want is you. And I don't want to share. It's either let him go, or his death." He walked out of the room, and Remus came tumbling out.  
  
Lily let out a soft gasp of horror. She started crying, staring towards the dark blue sea. She watched James walk away. 'Oh no!' she thought. She ran after him, not thinking about whom was watching from his bedroom window. Sirius and Remus watched her run to him from the balcony. Remus kept a close eye on James and mostly Lily. Was she going to faint again?  
  
"James, JAMES!" Lily yelled. Was he ignoring her? "James, listen to me!" Lily put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around. He had the worst case of disconsolation in his eyes. They were gleaming with hatred towards Guey.  
  
"Lily, why?" James asked wrathful. "Why is that guy marrying you? Do you want to marry him? Do you even lo," James choked at the word. He cleared his throat and looked down. "Love him?" he looked up at her, wanting an answer.  
  
Lily looked up at him with huge eyes. Her emerald possessions sparkled in the setting sun. The light tears gave it a glistening glow for the special effects. Lily glanced towards the castle and noticed that Guey was watching like a hawk.  
  
"James, we can't see each other anymore. I-I-I," She tried explaining herself, but failed doleful. This was not quite the answer James was hoping to get.  
  
"Excuse me?" He said faintly. "I'm sorry, could you run that by me again?" Lily decided she didn't want to repeat the last line. "James, I'm getting married, I lo-," She gasped for air. Remus saw it and he knew instantly was wrong with her. It hit him like a lightning shock. 'Of course, how come I didn't see it before.' He thought.  
  
She cleared her throat after she recovered. " James, it's not working. My parents are going to figure out that we are seeing each other, and they are going to hit the roof. Not to mention your parents." Lily sighed. "And sooner or later the Dukes going to find out too." She looked back up at Guey and saw him grin and walk away.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye James." Lily started walking away, downhearted. James watched her walk, not saying a word. And for the first time in his life with Lily Evans, He got the cold, painful stab of Jealousy. Stabbing his heart several times.  
  
"Lily, don't." He tried. Lily stopped in her tracks. Her long pink dress flowing in the wind. Her hair was up in a French twist with curls hanging down everywhere. She turned around at a leisurely pace. She had knitted her eyebrows with frustration and dejection. He went up to her, touching her face gently. "We can run away." He told her. "We can run away together." Lily smiled sadly and looked down. "James, we can't do that."  
  
"Lily, I love you, and I don't want us to grow distant." He said. "James no." Lily said getting angry. "We have to end it."  
  
"We can love in secret. I can make up a song that we can sing to let each other know that whatever happens," James said quickly and desperately. "We will always know that we love one another." He started kissing her forehead. She pushed him away. "No, no James." She looked up at him scared that Guey saw what had happened.  
  
"James, things just don't work that way." He cut her off. "Come what may, that could be it. Just sing that and I will always know that you still love me, no matter what happens." Lily knitted her eyebrows together in sorrow and put her lips together. She shook her head, and turned to the rock and held her hand on it for support.  
  
James looked at her in disbelief. What was happening? Why was she acting like this? Come what may..Come what may..? Then after a moments silence, he broke it.  
  
"Never knew, I could feel like this," Lily closed her eyes. He was singing to her. Her loose curls that were hanging from her French twist blew in her face as a warm breeze gushed by. "Like I've never seen the sky before, I want to vanish inside your kiss," He paused touching her neck gently with his cold fingers.  
  
"Every day I love you more and more." Tears started trickling down Lily's rosy cheeks. "Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing," James put her hand on his chest. "Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring, But I love you until The end of time." Lily smiled at him. He was such a good singer.  
  
"Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day." James sang soothingly. He wiped her tears from her face and kissed her lips lightly.  
  
"Suddenly the world, seems such a perfect place," She sang after they kissed. They started walking along the beach together, side by side. She walked in front of him a little and twirled. Her dress gazed the sparkling water whites. "Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace."  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled. "Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, it all revolves around you." He smiled at her kissing her hand in a proper fashion.  
  
"And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide." They sang in unison. "Sing out this song, and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide,"  
  
James stopped her and held their hands to their chest. They were slightly in the water; it was splashing their feet gently. Lily's French twist was coming down elegantly. Her strands that were loose from the twist were blowing in the wind gracefully.  
  
"But I love you," He sang to her. She looked into his eyes. "I love you," She sang beautifully, breathing a little heavy. "Until The end," He sang, she cut in. "Until the end," They smiled at each other. " Of time."  
  
"Come what may, come what may, I will love you, until my dying day." They sang together with all their might. "Oh come what may, Come what may, I will love you," Lily had a tear running down her cheek. God, she loved this man. " I will love you," She sang lovely. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place." She looked into his beautiful chocolate, caramel swirled eyes.  
  
"Come what may, come what may, I will love you, until my dying day." They sang with all their might and love.  
  
James kissed her, she kissed back. It was like they were back together. Lily's eyes flew open. She backed away, gasping for air. "Lily what's wrong?" James asked scared.  
  
"I-I- it's my heart, I- I need to get-get-get back to Th-the castle." Lily struggled out of her. James swept her up in his arms and ran to the castle.  
  
"Lily don't die on me, don't die on me." Lily giggled faintly. "I'm not going to die, James. I can't die." She kissed his arm and drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Remus, who saw the whole thing, watched as James put her in her bed and walked off with Sirius to their hiding place. Remus got in bed with his best friend, and watched her sleep. Something was wrong with her, and he didn't know how he was supposed to tell her. 


	14. Tinkie here

Hey guys TinkerBell here. I just want to say thank you to all the reviewers. You all have been great. But, in order for me to update the last couple chapters, I want at least 17 more reviews, 20 would be better!  
I only have 12 so far, and that's great! But I want more motivation, and I know you want you the last like 5 or 6 chapters. So please, please, please!!  
Great thanks to:  
FandomAvenger* Thanks for being my first review person. Yeah, I am going to put my original fic up in the fiction thingy. Its called Enchanted. Quite cool actually. Thanks a bunch.  
  
Wicked-Women* Thank you for being my second review person. No, I haven't seen the Movie Little Nemo, but I'll keep my eye open for it. Gwen you're a really great person.  
  
FreakyFrogGurl22* I love ya! You have reviewed 3 times! Hear that? 3 TIMES! Lol! Although your reviews were almost the same thing, I still appreciated it. You are an awesome gurl.  
  
Diana Faeroe* I'm glad to hear that you have never read a story like mine before. I guess it is a little different due to the fact that it has a little bit of moulin rouge and swan princess in it. But I just really want to say thank you.  
  
ErynMichelle* Than you soo much! I agree with you, this story totally rocks, and I will keep writing. Keep an eye out for more of my stories, especially if you LOVE Lily and James fiction. Keep reviewing please. Thanks.  
  
I O U A Name* Haha! You are so funny. I'm flattered to hear that you really really really really really really like this story. After all, I keep writing a lot because of your numerous Please's. And you wrote twice. I want to say thank you and you truly are a great reviewer. Please Please Please review more.  
  
Kellyn* I bet you can be a creative person if you really tried and believed in yourself, cause I know I believe in you. Thank you for your full support. Keep and eye or two open for my next Lily and James fiction. Thanks.  
  
Unicorn13* Thank you so much for reviewing. You are an outstanding person. I really appreciate it. Keep it up and keep me motivated. Thanks a bunch.  
SkyeBlu* Bitty you are a gift from God. I wanna say thank you! You were always there for me when I wanted to read you some of my other short fics. Thank you soooooooo much. Keep in touch. God Bless. KukuKachu Dude!  
  
Okay, well Dudies, keep me motivated. Remember at least 17 reviews before I update my next chapter. Please!! I swear if you do, I'll make it nice and long, and I'll throw in a song. It may have jealousy in it but everyone likes to see Jealousy once in a while. Or maybe I'll have Remus tell Lily what's wrong with her, Or maybe.. Okay you guys will just have to wait and see. Remember..17 or 20. Thanks a bunch. Email me if you want to talk.  
LaurenMarie142@hotmail.com  
UenVyMe88 that's my screen name.  
LaurenMarie that is my MSN sn.  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. The Mistaken Outburst

A Passion  
  
Chapter 14 The Mistaken Outburst  
  
Lily woke up the next morning, or rather afternoon. It was about 1 in the evening. The clouds were covering the sun, and little droplets of rain would appear out her window from time to time.  
  
She looked to the side of the bed. She was shocked at what she saw. Remus was sitting in a chair by the bedside and a book lay on his chest. His head was tilted back and drool was slipping in and out of his mouth from the light snores. He was fast asleep.  
  
Lily crept out of bed and kissed him gently on the forehead. She walked down stairs and to the kitchen. She said hi to some of the house elves and they greeted her warmly.  
  
She had forgot everything, especially the time and day. Tomorrow was a big day, a huge day in fact. She was to get married to Guey. He was to be king, and she was to be made queen. Lily sat at her dining table and waited for some food to come flying in. Flying literally.  
  
And in no time, it came flying in on large silver platters. She felt so tired, she didn't know if she could even eat her favorite grub. It was a thick turkey sandwich, with potato chips, carrots and ranch, French bread with bread dip and strawberry flavored wine.  
  
She took her sandwich in her hand, held it to her mouth and dropped it. Why was she so tired? What was wrong with her? Guey walked in, and went straight to her exposed shoulders.  
  
"Lily, as you may know, we are getting married tomorrow night. I want to have a proper dinner, and as I may know, your 'special' friend still hasn't left. I want you to invite them to dinner tonight. And when I say 'them', I mean all of them." He kissed her shoulder and walked out.  
  
Lily took her French bread dip and threw it at the wall. A painting that was there scowled at her. She muttered an apology and ran out in a huff. Lily ran up to her room and found James, Sirius and Remus all on her bed.  
  
Sirius screamed like a girl and fell off the bed when she rushed in. "Lily, damn you scared me, I thought you were, um never mind." Sirius muttered. Lily looked at him strange than turned to James.  
  
"You," Lily cleared her throat. "All of you are invited tonight for dinner." Lily looked at all of them and continued. "Guey wants to have some special dinner, since it's our last day as sin-single people." Lily stuttered.  
  
James watched as she tugged on her gown in a nervous state. He plastered a completely fake smile, and nodded in agreement. Remus had almost forgotten to tell Lily what was going on with her. He almost took her aside, but decided against it. He would tell her later tonight.  
  
"Please be on your best behavior, and please, please, no one mention about James and I." She looked down ashamed. But she knew she had to tell them that, she didn't want James to be killed. "And wear something nice. Dinner will be served at 7 o'clock sharp." She let out a huge sigh, and sat down.  
  
They all looked at her and gave her big hugs. James just watched her. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want her to get married, especially if he loved her still. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out to his hiding place on the beach.  
  
Sirius bowed and kissed Lily on the forehead. He went along with James and left their sight for the night. Remus hesitated to tell her right there and then, but he didn't have the heart to. He would tell her later, yes, later.  
  
She plopped down on the bed; she rested her head on a fluffy silk pillow. She looked at Remus and he lay down with her. They stared at each other for a minute, and then Remus opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Lily, guess what?" He said softly. Lily smiled. Why was he playing guess what games with her? "What?" She said kindly. "I went to a psychic lady the other day. I had some feelings about some one," ("Oh Remus, you like some one!") "Um, sure. Well anyway, I told her about that someone, and she had some freakish thought that..." "What thought Remus?" She asked curious. "Well you see, it was sort of like a-"Remus was cut off. Guey and a mysterious boy walked in. Guey eyed them both suspiciously and smiled. "Lily dear, I want you to meet a really good friend of mine. He will be my best man." She looked at the guy in complete disgust. Any friend of Guey's was repulsive.  
  
"This is, Vladmier Veskute, from Russia. He will be having dinner tonight with us, which is starting in an hour. So I want you and your friends ready." He left and his friend gave a bow. Lily screamed in frustration.  
  
Sirius popped his head in from the balcony doors. "Hey daaaaaarling." He drawled. He walked in with a happy face, but realized something was wrong. His face expression changed instantly. Lily got up and turned towards the wall. James came in and watched Lily.  
  
Remus tried to explain to the boys about what had happened before they arrived. Lily listened, but couldn't take it any more.  
  
"If I should die this very moment," She sang softly. " I wouldn't fear, for I've never known completeness, like being here." Her head was still down and her face was pale. Was she getting sick? " Wrapped in the warmth of you," She turned to James. "Loving, every breath of you." She had tears forming in her eyes. "Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day, when dreaming," She paused. She gasped for air softly and quietly. "Ends." She finished faintly.  
  
They all stared at her silently. No one moved until Lily walked into the bathroom to change for dinner. They all looked around flabbergasted. "That was beautiful." Sirius breathed after a moment of silence. They went down to the dining room to wait for dinner, since they were already dressed.  
  
When they walked in, Guey, who had his long golden hair in a short, ponytail (Think Lucius in the second movie) and was wearing a black tuxedo thing on with a fresh face and a grin, nodded for them to sit. He was sitting at the front of the table and his friend Vladmeir, was on the side of him.  
  
Vladmeir was wearing a tan tuxedo thing. His dark brown hair was plastered to the side of his head. His black goatee was curling in a small way. He didn't grin, nor look mad. He just had a nonchalant look up on him. 'Calm down James, don't punch Guey, just calm down.' James thought to himself over and over again. He had his temper rising, but had to deflate it. Remus nudged him to sit 2 seats down from him. Remus took the seat next to Guey, and Sirius took the seat next Vladmeir. They waited patiently for Lily to come down.  
  
She walked in about 5 minutes after they sat down. Lily was wearing an off- white gown. It was V shaped on the chest and exposed the shoulders. (Think Emma Watson's shirt on the Scooby Doo Premiere. Except hers wasn't V shaped.) It went out slightly on the bottom and had very few lace edges. Her hair was wrapped in a small twist ponytail. And it was pulled to the side.  
  
They all smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. She walked simply to her seat, in front of Guey. (He was in the front seat, and she was like him, but on the back of the table.) He stared her down, and she looked to the side.  
  
"Lily, you look stunning." Guey complimented. He kept staring her down as if he were to pounce on her. She glared at him coldly. Sirius coughed to keep the awkward silence away.  
  
James kept looking back from Lily to Guey. He had a sudden urge to punch him. The house elves came in quickly, dropping their food off and then left quickly. They had brought in soup, French bread, grapes, and ham. Guey and his friend were the only ones to dig in. It was hard for Sirius, but he kept his hands to his side. He didn't want to touch anything that foul man had touched.  
  
Everyone sat in silence. What were they supposed to do? The only sound that was made was from Guey's grunts and chomps. Lily gave him a disgusted look and threw her napkin down. She crossed her arms.  
  
Guey cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Lily," he said after he had pushed his plate away. He glanced at James and grinned. "Lily, I want you to come to my room at 10 o'clock sharp."  
  
"Wh-what!?" Lily stuttered in disbelief. James looked around fast. His mind was racing. "Why?" Lily asked. James stared at them transfixed. "Because, I need to tell *Ahem* you something." He grinned. His friend snickered stupidly. "But, um, she can't!" Remus said quickly. "And why not?" Guey asked, glaring at Remus. "Um, Because I have to tell her something important, more important than yours, I should say." Remus lied.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Guey said getting angry. "She will come. Nothing is as more important than mine." Remus looked as though he was searching for something to say. "She can't go with you. She has to stay in her room until the wedding night, rules you know." Remus lied. But no Lie, however brilliant, could ever save Lily.  
  
"Why can't she come to my room? Her parents told her that I could say, or do what ever I wanted with her! Tell me why she can't come to my room!" Guey was practically yelling at Remus.  
  
James had it. He couldn't hold back his anger any longer. "BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Everyone went silent. Remus, Guey, Vladmeir, and Sirius looked at James in shock. He was breathing hard. Then realized what he had said. He was up on his feet, with fists clenched. Lily stared at him, then Guey in horror. "Oh no!" Lily gasped silently to herself.  
  
Guey blinked a couple of times. He looked upset and as though he could kill. He cleared his throat and stood up. "Lily will come to my room at 10 o'clock sharp. And if she doesn't, then she knows what will happen." He glared at James, and walked out.  
  
Vladmeir stared at James in a 'What-did-you-just-do' look. "Well, James, I don't know what to say. But you've done it this time." With that, he walked out.  
  
Lily, who was still in shock, spoke. "James," she said faintly. "James, you do know I have to go right?" James turned to her. He couldn't speak. He was so hurt.  
  
"Lily," he walked over to her and took her hand. "Lily, please! Please don't go. My heart aches completely every hour every day. And only when I'm with you, does the pain go away. Please." He begged.  
  
"Damn James, I knew it should have ended. James," She said as hurt as him. "You promised, you promised me that you would-not-get-jealous." She told him through hurt gritted teeth. 'I'm sorry, but I can't. You. Can't. Go. Please!" James begged yet again. He was on his knees now. "James I have to go. It's almost 10." She bid good bye to all of them and walked to her room.  
  
"What happened James?" Sirius asked. "You just, blew up?"  
  
James looked down. He was aware that the outburst was going to cause him some pain. But he didn't know what to say.  
  
"It was just a Mistaken Outburst." He replied sadly. " I- I didn't mean to." And with that, James and the rest followed to Lily's Chamber. When they got there, they weren't alone. Vladmier was there, waiting, waiting for them. Lily had already gone to Guey's Chamber. 


	16. Come What May

A Passion  
  
Chapter 15 Come What May  
  
They all eyed each other suspiciously. "Prince Potter." He nodded in respect. "Duke Lupin, and Prince Black." They nodded in respect too. He walked around the room, then to the balcony. He gazed out to the sea. The gray clouds were coming together. It was going to rain that night, and the next night.  
  
"What are you doing here?" James asked. The man was creeping him out. He kept walking around. "Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" He asked a little more forceful.  
  
Sirius and Remus took a chair and sat down. James kept standing. Vladmeir stared and James and James stared back. Vladmeir laughed. "Foolish boy, don't you see? You are so foolish." James was confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Remus and Sirius stood up and went with James to the balcony. Vladmeir watched them. Then he spoke out loudly. "We have a tale." James looked at him strangely. He couldn't get Lily off his mind. He was getting Jealous. "In the Castle of Temptation, it tells a story of a princess."  
  
James started walking down the steps to the beach. He didn't want to listen to Vladmeir sing. "And a man, who foolishly falls in love with her." He touched his goatee and curled it.  
  
"First, there is desire." He touched his face softly. He was acting it out on himself. "Then passion." He made a movement where he touched his leg and brought up his hand, sliding it everywhere, until it touched his chest. Remus and Sirius watched him in horror. He was good, but freaky.  
  
"Then suspicion." He eyed Remus. "Jealousy, anger, betrayal." He called. He twirled and did a small tap dance. "Where love is the highest bidder, there is no trust. And without trust," He stopped twirling and slid to the floor. He scrunched his body up into a little curl. " There is no love." Remus and Sirius exchanged worry looks. Vladmeir got up slowly, and looked at James walk the beach. "Jealousy, yes, Jealousy.will drive you. will drive you. will drive you..MAD!" He yelled.  
  
Mean while, back with Lily and Guey. Lily was on his balcony. They were on the fourth floor, but it echoed loudly when you talked. She sighed, and Guey came out after her. He talked to her about what he wanted to do. She was half listening. She watched James walk the beach. He was about 400 feet away from her.  
  
"Lily!" Vladmier drawled. "You don't have to put on that red light." He sang to no one. Remus was getting scared. He was a freakishly weird man. "Walk the halls for love, you don't care if it's wrong or if it is right."  
  
"Lily!" He sang. "You don't have to wear that dress tonight." He was walking around. "Lily! You don't have to give your body to the night." Remus and Sirius were in shock. 'That's what Guey wanted to do. He wanted to have sex with her. But why? The rules state that she has to be married first.' Remus thought to himself.  
  
Guey stared into Lily's emerald eyes. She was staring back with sadness. She was unaware that James was watching her. His jealousy was raging. "His eyes upon your face." He watched as Guey's hand touched Lily's on the balcony edge. "His hand upon your hand, his lips caress your skin."  
  
Guey's lips were kissing Lily's neck. She tilted her head, and sighed. James looked away, the pain killing him. "It's more than I can STAND!" he sang loudly to the sky, but referring to Lily and Guey.  
  
James walked around the rock and kept glancing at Lily. "Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight." James stared at Lily. "You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me, And please believe me when I say, I love you." He sang mournfully. He looked up as she said something to him.  
  
Lily looked down on him. Guey was still kissing her neck. "Come what may, I will love you, until my dying day." She sang softly, but loud enough for James to hear. He smiled. "No." She gasped. James started walking off.  
  
"What is it? Oh it's the boy." Lily walked past Guey and into his room. Remus had a bad feeling and left Lily's room. Guey went in after her. "Lily I want you, I want you so badly." He started touching her waist. She backed away.  
  
"Well I don't want you." She said through gritted teeth. "If this is all, I shall show myself the exit." She started out but he grabbed her arm, rather painfully.  
  
"Didn't I already tell you, I am a man who gets what he wants, and what I want is you." He started pulling her close to him. She tried to push him away, but his strong body crushed her against the wall.  
  
He stripped off her dress. All she was in was her corset and slip. Her hair was coming out and she was crying. "Let go of me!" she gasped. She slapped him across the face and ran for the door.  
  
He locked it with his wand and she searched for a place hurriedly. She ran around the room, and him right after her. She ran around the table in his room, throwing platters of food to the ground, and chairs to block his way. He threw them aside and caught her hair. He threw her to the ground.  
  
He pushed his lips to hers and started unlacing her slip. "Lily!" Vladmier's voice was heard. "Why does my heart cry?" James sang loudly. "You don't have to put on that red light." Vladmier's voice was interrupting. "Feelings I can't fight." James raised his voice slightly.  
  
He took the slip off of her and picked her up. He dropped her on his bed. She scooted to the tip of the bed head and tried kicking him. " Lily!" Vladmeir was singing loudly. "Why does my heart cry?" James sang loudly. 'God someone help me.' Lily thought.  
  
"You don't have to put on that red light!" Vladmeir was screaming into the night. "Feelings I can't fight!" James sang, while walking to his hiding place. "You don't have to wear that dress tonight! Lily! Lily! Lily!" Vladmier sang energetically. Sirius watched in amazement. 'He is a true wacko.' He thought.  
  
Guey was about to pounce on top of Lily when someone grabbed his arm and pushed him back. Lily's eyes were shut tightly, scared to death. Guey was punched in the face and had been knocked out. The same guy picked up Lily and placed her gently on her feet. She opened her eyes to find Guey sprawled on the floor, with a huge cut on his forehead. She turned to her savior. "Remus?!" She gasped and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much!" She was in tears. Remus put a jacket on her and she hugged him once more.  
  
"I have to find James, where is he?" She asked desperately. "He's in the hiding place. But Lily, I have to tell you something!" Lily turned to him and said, "It can wait, I really need to see James." And with that she ran out of the room. Remus walked out and went to his room to pack. He had to leave. If Guey woke up and saw him, he was as good as dead.  
  
About 30 minutes later, Vladmeir walked into Guey's room and found him on a chair. He hurried up to him and said, "My god Guey! What happened?" He took a swab and started patting Guey's cut. He flinched and threw his had away. "It was her bloody friend. But most of all, it was the boy. He has bewitched her with words." He whispered deadly. His lips curled into a grin. "Vladie, my friend, I want you to find her bloody friend and tell him to get him and the other boy out of the country. Or else you will deal with them." He handed Vladmeir a royal weapon. It was small and hand held.  
  
"It is called a gun." It was gold and had a large serpent on it. "It was hand made and designed by a man in Syria. If they don't leave, kill them. But if that boy comes near her, kill him. And I mean kill him. I want him dead by the wedding." Vladmeir looked at Guey's evil face and grinned. "As you wish." He bowed and backed out of the room.  
  
Tinks Note* Okay guys, I have to give all of you credit. You guys followed my demand and reviewed. I have 25!! Yeah! Not a whole lot, but who cares, it's still some. Can we please make 30 or 35? I have a couple of more chapters to write before it's done. Then I have to get started on my new story. You guys are great! Keep reviewing. And Email me sometime if you want to talk.  
Xoxo*TinkerBell 


	17. Good Bye

A Passion  
  
Chapter 16 Good Bye  
  
The door burst open. Wind gushing in, Lily walked in a little upset. James looked at her in shock. Sirius, who had accompanied her, stared at James. And James, who was still in shock stared at Lily. Lily walked in a little and gasped. She ran to James and hugged him. They kissed rapidly, as though they were never going to have lips again.  
  
"The duke, he, he almost-" James shushed her. "It's alright Lils. I love you. We will run away together." Lily smiled as tears ran down her cheek. "And what about the wedding?"  
  
"Who cares about the wedding? As long as we are together, nothing matters." James whispered into her ear. Lily looked satisfied. "When do we leave?" She asked. "Now, go," He pushed her towards the door. "Go, go get packed. We will leave tonight." Lily gave him one last kiss and headed out the door. "Sirius, go help her. Make sure she gets everything." Sirius nodded and said good bye.  
  
Sirius dropped her off at her balcony and went back to James. She ran up the stairs and opened her door to her bedroom. She ran in and grabbed a bag. She started putting jewels, diamonds, and necklaces in it. Everything she could get a hold of, she grabbed. She didn't have much time. She was grabbing brushes from her vanity, when she looked into the mirror.  
  
She gasped at what she saw. "Remus, what are you doing here?" She looked harassed and rushed. "I'm leaving." She said simply. But Remus wouldn't let her by. "Get out of the way Remus." She looked up at him in disbelief. "What are you doing? Do you not want me to go?"  
  
"Lily, you have to understand, It's not that I don't want you to go, it's just.." he paused. "You never let me tell you what was wrong. All these times I've tried to tell you, I've been interrupted. I need to tell you what is wrong with you."  
  
"Me? What is wrong with 'me'?" She asked bewildered. Remus' lip twitched. He didn't know what to say. What was he going to do? "Lily, listen to me very carefully. You have something wrong with you. Do you ever realize that when you are with James, you err," he was searching for a word. "You kind of lose your breath, and if you really unlucky, you faint?"  
  
"Not really, I do know I gasp for air at times, but I didn't realize that it was when I'm with James. What are you getting at?" She asked frustrated. He looked down. How was he going to say this?  
  
"Um, Lily, well, you see, you have a case of something that's called commitment-defunct." Lily looked confused. "Lily, remember when I said that I went to a psychic lady, and she told me some freakishly weird things? Well I went there because of you. I had been watching you. Your future is quite sad."  
  
"What?" Lily said hurt. "What is my future Remus?" He looked up at her. "Lily, you are to have a child. And a man, a dark mysterious man, is going to kill you." He knitted his eyebrows, trying to remember. "There was someone else in it too, but I don't know who he was."  
  
Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Lily, you have a special gift. It's very powerful. You want to know what that gift is? Your special gift is, Love." Remus' face softened. "Lily, your child will be protected by you, he or she shall not die, because of you. He or she will have something that will protect them from danger; it's like a barrier. That barrier, Lily, is your love."  
  
"Love?" she said faintly. "Darling, you might as well just get married to Guey. As much as I hate to say it, I think you should. You don't have to love him. Just have his child and get it over with. You are bound to die. Spare James the dreadful pain. Let's just say now, that you are dying." Remus wanted to kick himself, he hated what he had just said, but he wanted his best friends to be safe.  
  
Lily was looking down; her face was pale and wet, from the rain and tears. "I'm dying." She said softly and faintly. Remus watched her shift around gently. He wanted to cry.  
  
"I was a fool to believe, a fool to believe." Lily looked around. "It all ends today, yes it all ends today." She got up and put her bag on her bed. "Send James away, only you can save him." Remus said sadly. Lily shook her head. "He'll fight for me." "Yes, unless he believes you don't love him." Remus told her.  
  
"What?" She asked outraged. "You can be a great actress Lily." He said. "No." Lily muttered, crying softly. "Make him believe you don't love him." He said sadly. "No." She said firmly, yet hurt.  
  
"Use your talent to save him." He said, trying to persuade her. "Hurt him, hurt him to save him. There is no other way." Lily was breathing softly. "The wedding must go on Lily, you are betrothed to a forceful man, you can't afford to love." Remus finished.  
  
"Today's the day," Lily sang mournfully. "When dreaming ends." Remus finished with her. He kissed her cold forehead and walked out towards the beach. Besides the fact that it was pouring down rain.  
  
"Another hero. Another mindless crime. Behind the curtain, in the pantomime. On and on, does anybody know, what we are living for?" Remus sang to himself. "Whatever happens, we leave it all to chance, another heartache, another failed romance." He looked in the direction of Lily's famous balcony.  
  
"On and on, does anybody know what we are living for? The show must go on, the show must go on." He looked up at the sky. "Outside the dawn is breaking, on the platform, that holds her final destiny." Remus thought of Lily's wedding. "The show must go on, the show must go on."  
  
"Inside my heart is braking," Lily sang to herself. She was looking at her reflection in the vanity mirror. She was applying lipstick. "My makeup may be flaking, but my smile still stays on." She plastered a fake faint smile to her face.  
  
"The show must go on, the show must go on." Remus sang. He was waiting for her to go down the stairs and walk to James. She showed up, and walked down the stairs. She took a deep breath and looked around. "I'll top the bill, I'll earn the kill, I have to find the will to carry," She sang, then Remus added with her. "On with the, on with the, on with the show."  
  
She walked past her castle and to James and Sirius' hiding spot. Remus kept singing, to keep her motivated. "On with the SHOW! On with the SHOW!" He looked down, ashamed at what he had done, but it was the right thing to do. "The show, must, go, on."  
  
Lily reached the door handle, and stopped. Could she go through with it? She knew Remus was just looking out for her and James, but she didn't think she could go through with it. She entered hurriedly, slamming the door open. "Lily!" James gasped.  
  
"Lily, where are your bags?" He asked, looking around. "What's going on?" Lily bit her lip. After seconds of silence, her confidence came back. "I decided I'm not going to go with you."  
  
Sirius choked on his tea. "What?" James asked shocked. "Why not?" Lily stood at the door, while James started walking up to her, very slowly. "Lily, what about what we talked about earlier?"  
  
"I've changed my mind. I don't want to go with you. I want to stay here, and marry the one I truly love." She paused. "Guey." Sirius stared at her in complete horror. "Have you lost your mind?" He muttered. She refused to answer that.  
  
"He has, Guey, has offered me everything I ever wanted. Everything." She gave a little giggle, and sighed in a fake awe. " I want to be with him. So I guess this is good bye, really good bye." She was starting to walk out when James grabbed her hand.  
  
"Lily, don't do this." He held her shoulders, so he could gaze into her emerald eyes. She closed them in anger. "Let go of me James. I said LET GO!" She pushed him away. And she said her last and most painful words of all, "Goodbye James." And with that, she walked out.  
  
James looked around the room, completely lost. What had just happened? "Well mate, I don't know what to say, but I guess this is it. The fairy tale is over. I suppose we go home. That's it, end of story."  
  
"Shut up." James hissed. Sirius looked taken aback. He shook his head and went to get his stuff packed.  
  
The one thing that neither of them knew was that Vladmeir had permission to kill them. All of them in fact. But if they were to get out of the country now, they were safe. But James was in worst trouble. Vladmeir had permission to kill him, even if he saw him walking down the beach on his own free will.  
  
James was not going to leave just yet. He needed to talk to Lily. He needed to pay her. It was like she had sold her love to him. She never loved him, she had just pretended. But little did James know, he was staring death in the eye, if came close to her. He was gambling his life on love. 


	18. The Wedding and Fairy Tale Ending

A Passion  
  
Chapter 17 The Wedding and Fairy Tales Ending  
  
Today was the big day; everyone was getting ready for it. Lily's parents were at the castle already, Guey had all his buddies waiting for him, and Lily, was a mess. It was six at night and the wedding started at six- thirty.  
  
She really didn't want to get married to him. She wanted to be back with James, but she had already hurt him enough. If she were dying, at least she would die in Guey's arms. He would be a lonely bastard forever.  
  
Time was running out fast. She was already ready for the wedding, but she couldn't stop herself from crying. She was wearing a long white wedding gown. The top went down on her shoulders, and it fit tightly on her waist. It came out a bit on the bottom and the back was longer than the front.  
  
Her hair was half up. The top was in a whole bunch of twists and shaped into a crown. But she already had a small crown on. It was small, gold and had little diamonds in it. The bottom of her hair was down and in loose curls.  
  
James walked the beach thinking about how he was going to get to her. After all Guey hated him, and probably had guards all over the damn place. They were having the wedding in the massive Theatre Room. He could always slip through a window, or he could go early. He looked up at her window, and noticed that there were still lights on.  
  
He ran up to the famous balcony and crawled up the stairs quietly. He didn't want anyone to know he was coming. He peaked in the room, and noticed that she was sitting by her vanity. He walked in slyly and stood at the balcony doors.  
  
She looked into the mirror and gasped. What was she going to do? She couldn't tell him that she was going to die. She couldn't tell him that Guey was planning on killing him. She panicked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here cause I'm giving you something that I should have given you a long time ago." He put his hand in his pocket and took out what looked like small papers. "These are yours." He handed them out to her.  
  
"What are they?" She asked curious, but she didn't take them. "They are called pounds. It's money we invented in Wales." She looked at him strangely.  
  
"Take it." He said. "I don't want to, you keep it." She went to grab her veil, but cleared his throat. She turned to him. "Take it." Lily grabbed her veil and started walking out.  
  
"I don't want it, it's yours, you keep it." She started walking, but he was right there with her, and if possible, not a centimeter away from her. "I'm paying you, you sold your love to me, isn't that right? You never loved me, you just sold your love, so now let me pay you like so many other guys have before me I should think." He whispered deadly. She kept walking, but a little faster.  
  
"There have been no other guys, and I have not sold my love to you, I loved you, hear that, LOVED you, but now I really have to go." She told him, breathing a little heavier. It was getting harder and harder for her to breathe.  
  
"Oh right, you are so full of it. You had just pretended to love me, now let me pay you." He was grabbing her arm, trying to put the money in her hand. She kept her hand closed, walking up stairs, panting.  
  
"James, let go of me, you must go, you must go." She was gasping for air. "Not until you let me pay you. Just let me do it, and I'll go." He stumbled with her, and they fell on the steps leading to the Theatre Room. She panted and got up again. He was so close to her neck, whispering quiet and deadly.  
  
"James, go, please!" She begged. She glanced towards the side corner, and she screamed faintly. Vladmeir was right there, holding a gun up, aiming at James. James didn't see, he was to busy whispering and trying to force money into Lily's hand. She pushed him into a little crevice. Right then, the Theatre's curtain flew to its sides and showed Lily and James. He was standing, holding her arm, and she was on the ground, basically on her knees/butt.  
  
Lily was crying softly, her tears were rolling down her cheeks and her make up was just a little smeared. James had sweat rolling down his forehead. A bright light shined upon them. Everyone was staring at them in mixed feelings. Some were shocked, amazed or horror struck. Lily was looking down, and James was looking around at everyone. They were all sitting down, and Guey who was the groom, was standing in shock.  
  
He glanced around, searching for Vladmeir, and when he found him, he signaled him to stop aiming for a second. James looked around once more, then to Lily, who was crying. He still had her arm in his hand.  
  
He was stuttering from pain, and trying to hold himself from crying. "You were nothing to, to, me. You were unfaithful, and you, you, betrayed me. As I always said, 'The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn, Is Just To Love, And Be Loved In Return.' But you couldn't pay me back the favor. So now I'm going to go, and I hope I never see your untrust-worthy face again."  
  
He sighed, then finished, "Th-thank you, for curing me, of my, my, rid- ridiculous ob-ob-obsession with Lo-Love." He held himself from crying, and threw the money to floor. It scattered all around her. He dropped her arm, and she started crying.  
  
Remus came into her mind. She had remembered what he had said; 'The show must go on.' So she got up, and said screw it. She loved this man, and she wasn't going to loose him.  
  
She swayed a bit; her head was dizzy from crying. She glanced back and saw that James was walking out of the Theatre Room. Everyone had turned back around to watch Lily. They all thought James had left.  
  
Everyone was quiet. Until, "Never knew, I could feel like this," She sniffed. "It's like I've never seen the sky before, want to vanish, inside your kiss." She smiled a bit. She was looking at James. The audience was watching Lily, and James kept walking slowly.  
  
"Everyday, I'm loving you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Come back to me and FORGIVE everything!" She sang loudly. She gasped softly; she had lost her breath. "Seasons may change, winter to spring, I love you." She sang faintly. "Till the End of Time."  
  
She looked down, hoping for an answer. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks, but more calmly. The audience was puzzled. Everyone was as quiet as a graveyard. But a sound was heard.  
  
"Come what may." James sang softly. The audience turned around. They were surprised he was still there. She smiled to herself and looked up. "Come what may, come what may," He sang a little louder. "Come what may, I will love you."  
  
"I will love you." Lily joined him. "Until my dying," he sang loudly, then Lily added, "Dying day." Lily's parents were so happy. "Come what may." They sang.  
  
"Come what may." James sang loudly. "Come what may." Lily sang faintly, she had lost her breath again. "I will love you," Guey was making movements with his eyes, to have Vladmeir shoot James. "Until my dying day."  
  
Vladmeir cocked the gun. Sirius and Remus had snuck in and were on the second floor. Sirius heard the gun and grabbed the nearest rope that hung down. He grabbed it and swung. "James! He's got a gun!" He was swinging and fell on the stage. He had slipped and knocked the gun out of Vladmeirs hands.  
  
The gun went sliding, and one of the bridesmaids stomped on it. Vladmeir who was in a little ditch near the back/side of the stage went crawling after it.  
  
Sirius stood up and said, "They are trying to kill you!" He pointed to Guey. "Shut up!" Guey said. "Guards seize them!" James and Lily turned towards him. Everything blew up. Fire crackers that were supposed to be for the wedding's after party, lights, and colored smoke went every where.  
  
Everyone who was a part of the wedding screamed, but the audience was in awe. They thought it was some kind of play, and it was quite amusing. "Alright! No problem, go back to the wedding!" Remus said, as he burst threw the doors leading to the stage. Everyone turned towards Guey, who was backing up a little bit.  
  
The audience was shocked, they were amazed. "No matter what you say," Sirius said as he pointed towards Guey. "The tale is ending our way!" The wedding people sang. Lily and James were in the front holding hands. "Come on and stand your ground, for freedom," They hit their chests, symbolizing Freedom. "Beauty, Truth and Love!"  
  
"How wonderful life is," The back up singers sang. "One day I'll fly away!" Lily sang loudly, smiling. "My gift is my song!" James sang just as loud. "The children of the Revolution, no you won't fool the children of the revolution." The back up singers sang.  
  
"One day I'll fly away!" Lily sang men lifted her on their shoulders and circled around. They did the same for James. She was holding James hand. "My gift is my song!"  
  
"No you, won't fool, the Children of the Revolution!" The singers sang loudly again. "No you won't fool the Children of the Revolution." Lily smiled as glitter was falling gracefully down, the red and pink smoke had filled the stage. The audience was happy by the performance.  
  
"Come what may!" They sang. "I will love you," Lily and James sang. "Come what may!" The wedding singers sang. "Yes, I will love you!" The lovers sang together.  
  
A bridesmaid saw the gun, which Vladmeir was crawling towards, and kicked it. Guey was upset; he got up and started walking out. He had, had enough. As he was walking out, the gun slid behind him, as though it were following him. It stopped and Guey turned around. He saw it and picked it up.  
  
"Come what may!" The singers sang once more, loud and proud. "I will love you!" Lily and James sang proudly. They were still twirling on men's shoulders.  
  
Guey started walking towards them, holding the gun out at Lily and James, saying, "My way, My way, My way, My way!!!" As he cocked the gun, Remus came up and punched him right into the nose. Guey dropped the gun, and it went flying out the window. It flew straight into the air and out into the sea. It was lost forever.  
  
"Until my dying day!" Lily and James finished. They kissed. The audience awed. Lily's parents were so happy for her. James proved to be a loyal and trust-worthy husband. The men let them down, and everyone backed away from Lily and James.  
  
James bent down on one knee and took out a golden velvet box. He opened it, and inside it held a diamond ring. "Princess Lillian Hope AnnaElise Evans, will you marry me?" Lily was in shock. She didn't know what to say. She glanced at her father, and he nodded. She smiled and said, "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return."  
  
She paused and finished, "I will always love you in return, and yes James, I accept." He let out a huge grin and picked her up. He twirled her and kissed her. Everyone in the audience was crying with joy. Not to mention Queen Patience. She was in a crying fit. Guey walked out and never came back, he had lost her.  
  
James slipped the engagement ring on her and said, "It fits perfectly." Lily nodded and whispered. "Fairy Tales always have their happy endings." 


End file.
